Transformers: Minus
by Deus Queen
Summary: TFP: Kumagawa Misogi decides to take a vacation and moves to Jasper-Nevada. The good loser was waiting for a quiet and boring town, but instead, he found an alien war of giant bots.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Transformers Minus

**Summary**: Kumagawa Misogi decides to take a vacation and moves to Jasper-Nevada. The good loser was waiting for a quiet and boring town, but instead, he found an alien war of giant bots.

**Universe**: Transformer Prime and Medaka Box

**Author's note:** Medaka stopped the moon without destroying it.

* * *

Misogi Kumagawa was someone to whom life always trampled without pity, opportunity after opportunity was ruined by the twisted personality he acquired when he grew up in an environment full of love, with working parents who supported him and only wanted his goodness. So what happened ? What made five years later formulate an abstract plan to avoid being registered on the government list, threatening to kill the mother and her son in charge of the operation for the Non-Human census? What did he do when Kumagawa was a teenager to screw others of his age just because? Showing the bodies of their classmates adorning the classroom while their blood covered the windows and the floor; Kumagawa Misogi sat in the classroom seat and looked at the window, so red with blood, making it appear that the sky outside had been killed by humans in their uncontrolled contamination. The sky crying blood, it almost sounded like a poem, a poem made by someone destined for a slow and painful death, now, if only Kumagawa Misogi were mortal ...

At first the teenager only saw his reflection in his victims, all with a horrified expression, all with tears in their eyes, Kumagawa Misogi did not even give them time to keep screaming, he stopped them when some screws passed through their hearts and heads. The adolescent's life was like that for a long time. He moved to a school, killed his classmates, destroyed society and the hierarchy beyond teachers and students, moved to another school and so on ...

Until he met Medaka again

He changed ... his life changed, along with Medaka and the student council, Kumagawa Misogi obtained the materials to paint his world of colors, his whole world was combined with his absurd reality and everything had a new meaning, senses he never expected to have . Their destiny beside the others was fun and exciting, they faced all kinds of threats, each one bigger than the previous one, until they reached graduation. The graduation was splendid, everyone said goodbye and Medaka returned to their lives after stopping the moon, finally, they all followed their respective paths.

With nothing to do after a few years of graduation, Kumagawa Misogi decided to contact a certain person, a certain person who took him to the US, specifically Jasper.

"I know who I was this morning when I woke up, but I think I have had to change several times since then. Beautiful phrase from Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, right?"

"[Yabumi Juunichou! Long time no see!]"

He had managed to find the chairwoman of the Library Committee after a short search, where she had moved to the US, in a place called Jasper to live a quiet life after everything that happened at Hakoniwa Academy.

The long-haired girl closed the book "Say you came to my place of work, Kumagawa"

The black-haired boy showed a huge fake smile, while standing in front of the young girl's desk.

"[Let's say I miss others! I'm so bored! You don't know the hell I'm going through, everyone has built important lives and fulfilled their dreams. But I don't!]" He exclaimed dramatically while crying.

The room where they were both was huge and elegant, worthy of the new principal of this school in the US.

Yabumi blinked bored "That means you found us all" He said turning his attention to his book "Why then did you approach me? I bet others are doing more important tasks than me"

Kumagawa dropped into the seat "[That's right, your job as a director is very, very, very boring, it makes me want to kill you with boredom]," she said with a huge smile.

A screw crashed in the middle of the desk

"Enough games, Kumagawa, what do you want?" Yabumi asked undeterred by his shattered desk.

"[ Some vacations]"

Yabumi raised an eyebrow

"[You see, since we graduated, I visited all of Japan and I saw a lot of things, but in the end I ended up getting bored. Then, as a good protagonist, I decided that I need a co-star in my story, you were also the only one in the outside of the country!] "

Yabumi turned his attention to his book "No"

Kumagawa made the screw disappear, leaving the desk as new "[Why? Is it because I am too beautiful for you? Yes, I assure you that it would overshadow you, but you would serve for the fanservice. What do you think?]" His smile increased.

Yabumi denied "Forget that I am the director of Memorial High School. I don't have time for you, Kumagawa"

The black-haired boy closed his eyes smiling "[I don't understand why you decided to work in this academy, it's as simple and boring as your town, Jasper]"

"That's why I chose to work here," Yobumi replied and showed a small smile. "It's peaceful, there's no madness that I found in our old academy. There are no Specials, Abnormals, Minus, Not Equals, just normal people, people we didn't reach. to live together thanks to all the incidents in Hakoniwa Academy "

Kumagawa laughed "[The normal ones are boring, people with basic thoughts and easy to predict, they are the lowest of the low from my point of view]"

Yobumi got up from his place and opened the door "I think you should try to get to know these people more thoroughly, you will get to see charm in them once you do it" He said quietly "Now, please retire"

Kumagawa got up from his place and headed for the door, but before leaving he looked at Yobumi.

"[You seem to forget who you talk to]]

"Don't let your evolution in your story with Medaka be in vain Kumagawa, you sound too arrogant"

And a screw went through the woman's head, but before falling to the ground, Yobumi was healed, and without Kumagawa in sight.

* * *

Jasper was bored

This town had nothing to offer, even the most boring places in Japan made them look like Las Vegas compared to this place. Kumagawa thought of Yobumi's words, she was an intelligent woman par excellence, not for nothing she was a Special, but her words didn't make much sense. Living with the normal just because yes? Ridiculous. Kumagawa had approached them just for research and to manipulate them, there was always something to gain, but approaching why, it was silly. As he walked and thought what to do now that he was rejected, he observed something that made him stop.

A motorcycle stopped in the other alley while the young driver got off very nervous and scared, leaving the motorcycle on.

"W-W-What are y-y-you...?!"

Kumagawa tilted his head in confusion as he approached

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down" The motorcycle spoke, without anyone driving it.

"[That's great! I had no idea that in the US they had bikes that could talk!]"

Both the young man and the motorcycle turned to see him when he heard it, the boy who had gone down was still backing down, but the motorcycle only lowered the brightness of its lights.

"Scrap ..." The motorcycle groaned, but upon hearing the sound of engines approaching it decided to start at full speed.

Kumagawa stepped aside as he watched the motorcycle move away, but his curiosity about this kind of "technology" made him want to know more, so he watched as the other boy stumbled as he tried to escape who knows what.

"[Hey friend!] "

The other terrified boy fell to the ground when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned quickly to see who had caught him

"[That motorcycle of yours was very impressive, tell me more about that! Maybe one day I bought one too!]" He said smiling.

"W-What !? That motorcycle is not n-normal! I don't even know her!" the boy shouted on the floor.

Before they could continue talking, some lights illuminated them, showing that a purple and dark vehicle was approaching them at full speed, with obvious intentions not to stop. Kumagawa observed this with curiosity and without worry, since a traffic accident meant nothing to him, but nevertheless, to the other boy ...

But out of nowhere, the same blue motorcycle that had moved away from them, reappeared on top of the vehicle at full speed towards them.

"Go up!"

The terrified boy hesitated a second to get on the motorcycle when he passed by, but he was speechless when the boy in the black uniform was the first to get on with a huge smile, so he had no choice but to follow him or die hit .

And the motorcycle accelerated

"AHHHHHHH!" Shouted the teenager in simple clothes, who was overwhelmed by the speed and fear of not knowing what was happening.

Kumagawa, on the other hand, was very excited, as he was with a big smile on his face as the wind shook his hair. He liked how fast this motorcycle was running, it was very entertaining, and the cars that followed them made the trip more fun.

Until they shot

Kumagawa smiled more

"WHY ARE WE SHOOTING US ?!" The boy on the motorcycle shouted completely upset.

"There's no _'us'_ kid, and they're not guys!" Answered the motorcycle

Kumagawa blinked "[What do you mean, Miss Motorcycle? You don't want to say that ... they are autonomous robotic organisms from the other planet, right?]" He joked

Both young men felt the motorcycle stiffen, but did not answer, as the shots continued and lives were at stake. Kumagawa then watched as a golden stain appeared in the mirrors of the motorcycle, so he turned, causing the other boy to change his attention, and both watched just in time as a beautiful car made a maneuver to collide with the cars that followed and gave them more advantage to escape them.

"[Friend of yours?]" Kumagawa asked smiling at the show.

"Family" answered the motorcycle.

It certainly reminded him of Suishou Kibougaoka

Then the yellow vehicle was cornered by both cars and pushed sharply to the side of the road. This made the other boy who was holding Kumagawa's waist more deeply, but before they both thought about it, the blue motorcycle made an unthinkable maneuver, as he jumped to the side of the bridge.

The boy behind Kumagawa shouted like never before in his life

Upon landing on the ground with a big noise, he heard the audience say "Woah!"

Although it was not an audience, just a little boy in glasses with a yellow stroller in front of a huge pipe. The screaming boy got off the motorcycle shaking and staggering, trying to catch his breath, while Kumagawa slipped as if nothing.

"[You have no idea]" Kumagawa said to the boy, who approached them.

But soon, in the heights, the pair of vehicles that followed them could be seen, approaching at full speed before jumping into the air and soon transforming themselves into huge flashy-looking robots. Before being able to process what was happening, Kumagawa and the other pair of boys heard the same transformation sound behind him and the motorcycle took the form of an elegant and strong blue femme.

"This ends here, 'Cons!" The femme shouted before running towards them for battle

Meanwhile, the three young people moved away to give space to the fight, however they stayed close to see how everything developed.

"... Who are they?" Asked incredulously the boy in glasses

"[They're… talking cars that transform into robots. Or it could be the other way around.]" Kumagawa replied, watching entertainingly as the robots fought each other.

Until the robot femme was shot

The boy and the screamer startled in fright, but Kumagawa just kept smiling without being affected. Since the thin boy knew that like every cliché of the Shonen Jump, a hero always appeared to save the girls, and here it was no different. By the way, very sexist.

The yellow vehicle appeared in a jump before transforming into the air and landing to save his family, making a superhero scene, well, this was the US, here only the slow motion was missing. Meanwhile, the robot woman was recovering from the attack. The yellow robot then dropped its curtain of hard and cool character by releasing a beep for having stepped on and destroyed the child's pram.

The young man in glasses only denied "No problem, really!" Assured the boy

Both young men turned to observe the child, confused at not knowing why he responded to the robot as if he understood that beep. Before answering, the yellow robot was abruptly launched to fly by an enemy attack.

Kumagawa laughed "[Oh wow, you distracted him]" he looked at the boy

The boy in glasses looked hurt and scared, until he watched the two purple robots mistreat the yellow, and his eyes lit up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Both robots directed their weapons to the human trio, and the boy backed away fearfully.

"...Please?"

"Bad idea!" The screamed boy said, and was alarmed to see that one of the robots was approaching like a predator towards them.

Kumagawa froze as he approached, since he was more curious than scared, but was sharply pulled back when the other young man held him by the hand, forcing him to run with them.

"Quick, we have to escape!"

The robot followed them even when they entered a huge pipe. At this point, Kumagawa could only see how the claws of the great robot got into the tube to catch them, smiling, Kumagawa expected him to be close enough to pierce that hand with his screws, but the hand withdrew and instead, in the on the other end, the face of the yellow robot appeared, releasing beeps.

"Thank you!" Thanked the boy

The screaming boy started dragging Kumagawa

"Don't turn around!"

"And what was that?" The boy asked, referring to the whole situation in general.

"No idea, but I don't want to know!" The boy shouted as he ran.

That left a question to Kumagawa

"[Hey, so that means it's not normal to see huge robots fight in America?]"

Both young men watched Kumagawa as if another head had come out, but they kept running.

* * *

After the events that occurred, Kumagawa decided to return to visit the woman he had come to look for, since she more than anyone could believe him.

"Are you crazy"

Or maybe not

"[You really don't believe me?]" A large pool of tears appeared on his face "[Yobumi, you hurt me!]"

The woman rewrote the documents on her desk "I'm sorry Kumagawa, but I'm busy right now to give credibility to your story that involves giant robots fighting in Jasper"

The tears disappeared and a smile replaced Kumagawa's face "[Then that means you didn't get out of your office enough! Maybe we should take a walk]" He purred

Yobumi did not react "No thanks, I'm busy, and you know the way out"

Kumagawa looked at the woman for a long time. "[Okay! I'll be back later!]" He shouted before running off.

Already outside, the Minus began to look around in this American school, everything seemed simple and peaceful, similar to the films he saw from this country. Some of the students looked at him and Kumagawa just smiled at them, and wondered what American girls' panties would look like. Upon leaving school, Kumagawa met someone he recognized

"[Hey!]" Kumagawa caught the attention of a certain boy coming down the stairs.

It was the screamer boy

"Oh ... It's you" his voice sounded nervous, but he still approached "I didn't expect to see you. Do you study here?" he asked

Kumagawa considered the question "[Maybe I will soon, who knows?]"

The other boy was confused by the answer, but decided to ignore it "Hey ... err"

"[Kumagawa Misogi, but since we're in America, I guess what Misogi Kumagawa is. Oh wow, it sounds weird in reverse!]"

The other boy gave him a strange look "Ok ... I'm Jackson Darby, but my friends call me Jack"

They both started to walk

"[Your friends? Then I can also tell you Jack !? You make me so happy!]" The Minus boy began to cry dramatically, scaring Jack, who didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"H-Hey, it's fine! I'm glad you're happy but stop crying!" Jack looked nervous as the nearby people gave them a strange look.

"[I suppose spending a near-death experience together involving giant robots means friendship to you Americans, doesn't it?]" The boy said happily, totally changing his attitude from nothing.

As they walked, Kumagawa gave a fleeting glance to a young woman who sat and drew quietly, her features betrayed her as a Japanese.

Jack thought that maybe the boy in front of him is only bipolar, so he decided to pass it on "Talking about it ..." His worried expression appeared "I think we should keep that a secret"

Kumagawa ignored him and looked to the side, watching someone call his attention

"[Look, it's the boy!]" The boy turned to the other young man who was near the tree, next to Jack

"Raf" Greeted Jack "Hello"

Raf was about to speak but was interrupted by the boy in black uniform

"[Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Kumagawa Misogi]" interrupted the boy.

The child nodded "I remember you, and sorry for not giving you my name yesterday, is that you got lost from one moment to another. I'm Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, but you can call me Raf!"

"[It's a pleasure, little friend!]"

Jack sighed "Listen ..." He caught the attention of both boys "I think we should keep this a secret, and forget what happened"

Then they heard a horn, and soon a yellow car stopped in front of them, raising its door as an invitation.

"[Great!]" Kumagawa said looking inside the vehicle.

Jack sighed tired "Not again" Heard a recognized beep "Ehh ... Does he want us to get in?"

Raf denied "No, just Kumagawa and me"

Both boys narrowed their eyes at the little boy "Wait, you could understand that ?!" Jack asked "How?"

"I don't know." "Raf shrugged" I just did "

"[What?]" Even Kumagawa was very confused, but then he remembered how to talk about Unzen Myouga and could understand that language a little more, maybe it's the same way of speaking or who knows, but he would soon decipher it.

Raf gently took Jack's sleeve and pointed aside "Your ride's over there"

The blue motorcycle came into view

Jack trembled "The truth ... I don't believe—

"Hi how's everything?!"

"[It's a beautiful car!]"

"Raf! Kumagawa!" Jack shouted when he saw that both young men got on the disguised robot without problems. "Stop! Wait!"

* * *

"Why do you talk with square brackets, Kumagawa?"

A while ago they had abandoned Jack to his fate with his motorcycle, when Raf and Kumagawa had taken off from the place, they were now far from Jasper, in the middle of the desert.

"[Because yes]" He replied with a smile. "[Let me ask you a question, you're not American, right?]"

Raf denied "No, I'm from Latin America, but I moved here thanks to my dad's job"

Kumagawa laughed "[That's great, look at the things we found just by appearing in this country. I'm so excited that we could find more!]" And he began to cry with happiness

Raf was alarmed and waved his arms "Kumagawa !? Ehh q-quiet, I know it's exciting, but you must c-calm down. No need to cry!"

He heard the car's beeps sound frantically

"No, no! He's fine, he just got excited!" Raf replied

Kumagawa stopped his crying "[Hey, that makes me curious. How can you understand it?]"

Raf reassured to see that the boy did not cry "I do not know, I can simply understand it"

Kumagawa touched his chin "[Oh, do you think it's mathematical language? I met someone who could talk like that]" he exclaimed smiling.

"Mathematical language? I never heard of that. Are there people who speak with numbers where you live?" Raf asked curiously

Kumagawa nodded frantically "[Yes! Japan had all kinds of weirdos and very striking side characters!]"

Raf inclined his head "Secondary characters?"

"[Yes, Japan is a very beautiful place with all kinds of people, when you go I will give you a complete guide for the best places!]" His smile was huge

Raf thought '_That was not my question _...'

"[Hey, Raf, look at that!]" Kumagawa was already sticking his head out the window

Raf was surprised by that, but he only approached the window and could see how the car was speeding towards a mountain, this alarmed the boy without a doubt. However, the rocks around a part of the mountain moved and gave way to an entrance. Kumagawa and Raf were surprised by this, and were moved by the secret hiding place. As they entered, Kumagawa could see another pair of robots, staring at a certain white and red robot, who looked back indifferently.

When the car stopped, they knew it was a signal to get off, and in doing so, they saw how it was transformed again into a robot. Kumagawa would have continued to admire the new robots in front of him, but his attention shifted to the new girl who arrived with Jack. At what point had they picked her up?

"I thought there were three?"

"Haven´t you heard? Humans multiply" replied the robot woman.

The four young men stared at the huge robots

"Hi, I'm Raf!" The boy introduced

"I'm Miko!" The girl shouted, who walked away quickly to approach the green robot. "Who you are?" she asked, causing the large green mech to step back.

"Bulkhead," I answered.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" She continued to list off questions, while the green robot looked at her dazedly.

Kumagawa meanwhile watched the girl with interest, she certainly had a lot of energy and seemed very cheerful, certainly reminded Hitomi Hitoyoshi for being outgoing and small. Too bad the pink-haired girl doesn't have a skirt, otherwise she would be watching if she could recognize the pant marks. Jack stood beside him, and he didn't seem very happy despite having ridden a female robot haha.

Raf also came forward " So, if you guys are robots, who made you ...? "

Kumagawa was also curious about that

"Ugh! Puh-leez ..." the white and red robot snorted, which sounded like an old man.

The Minus boy was about to speak, when he heard heavy footsteps and felt the ground tremble behind them. Everyone turned and found the biggest robot in the place, it was a red and blue color with an elegant silhouette with a calm expression, Kumagawa believed that waist and hips should belong to a woman.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron ..."

The robot femme squirmed, and Kumagawa couldn't help letting out loud laughs, drawing everyone's attention, and surprising humans. Until now, Kumagawa had run into all kinds of things, but it was the first time he ran into aliens, and he was sure Ajimu didn't count, but the news was easily digested.

"[How ironic my god!]" The young man laughed. While the robot femme glared at him. "[Just ignore me and go on ...!]" Kumagawa finally had to put his hands to his mouth to shut up and not keep laughing.

The huge robot gave him a calm look before continuing "Also known as Autobots"

Jack overcame his nervousness and asked "Why are you here?" Questioned.

"To protect your planet," replied "From the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off the road last night," the female robot explained, reminding them of the chase and the past battle.

"Okay ..." Jack muttered, unsure of how to continue, but in the end he asked "Why are they here?" His tone was almost annoying

The blue and red robot stood up to humans, which did not intimidate them by their soft way of speaking.

"A fair question Jack"

'[_Apparently someone already told us our names_]' Kumagawa thought, noticing the shiver in the tall boy.

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by millennia of civil war."

That got Kumagawa's attention "[Why were you fighting a war?]" Asked

"Foremost," he replied "For control over our world's energy supply, Energon, the fuel and life blood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for millennia. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. " A flash of sadness appeared on the robot's face "But in war, ideals can become corrupted, and thus it was that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed bored "Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked

The two boys looked disapprovingly at the girl, but Kumagawa decided to ask "[So, what does ... Megatron or any of this have to do with us?]" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in over 5 years," he explained, but his gaze was serious. "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

The three young men imagined an apocalyptic world. Kumagawa imagined another day in his life

"And since you now know of our existence," said the great robot "I fear that, as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours as well."

Jack nodded "Got it, spot any Cons, we call you guys." I've looked around nervously "Can we go now?" I have asked.

"Are you insane !?" Miko jumped from her place and looked at him accusingly "I'm living a dream here in Botsland! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain under our watch," Jack would have yelled at him if the giant robot hadn't interrupted him "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus," the white and red mech said. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

Kumagawa giggled, not offended, but the young American next to him jumped indignantly.

"Children !?" Jack growled.

"They have no protective shell!" The grumpy robot said "If they get underfoot, they will go ... squish!"

I have stomped his pede for emphasis, making young people jump in surprise. Kumagawa just looked at them entertainingly, giving them a confident look, almost challenging the robots to try to crush him.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet," Optimus, the robot named Optimus said "We must watch where we step."

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded

"[What is that ?]" Kumagawa asked curiously

The yellow bot beeped something and Raf translated. "Proximity alarm," he said.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet, the grumpy old man, showed how a dark, overweight adult man was approaching the base.

"Who's Agent Fowler?" Jack asked "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our government designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus explained. "Agent Fowler tends to visit only when there are… issues," Optimus continued. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Kumagawa was pulled back again by Jack, apparently it was customary. Soon the young people hid very close to see what was happening. They watched as the man appeared without fear before the robots.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders," Fowler yelled, "a three hour traffic jam, and of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car."

The guilty just shrugged

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus gathered his words before speaking "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," he said.

"They're back… aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons," Optimus said. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler said.

Kumagawa observed Optimus's complicated body language, no doubt he did everything possible not to be disturbed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," Prime said. "We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler hissed.

Kumagawa gave a fleeting glance to everyone in the room, wow, the older man had touched a nerve for everyone. Even Miko seemed upset.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?"

Bulkhead ripped a nearby tool

"Team Prime knows when to use force," he said, as I started to crush it "And how much to use." The tool was completely destroyed in the Autobot's hand.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried. "I needed that!"

Humans endured laughter, even Fowler showed a faint smile, but soon vanished.

"Enough," Prime ordered, then turned his attention to Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe," he said. "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

Fowler looked at him. "Then do us both in favor and handle this, Prime," he said moving away to the elevator. "Under the radar."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button. "Or I will." And with that he left.

"Pretty big bearings ..." Bulkhead said. "... For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," commented Optimus, "As he should be."

Kumagawa looked critically at the robots. Apparently a lot was at stake around these so-called Autobots, however, the Minus was more interested in the fun part of the situation. He had no fun for years, maybe he could follow the game until he got bored, but ...

Kumagawa looked at the other young men near him, and a psychopathic smile appeared on his face, while a screw appeared in his hand.

Something in the atmosphere of the place changed, something felt rotten and evil, nobody knew where it came from, but instinctively, the humans turned to see Kumagawa, who looked at them innocently, without any weapon in sight. The yellow robot and the motorcycle also diverted their attention to the young man in uniform, why? They did not know, something in their processors demanded to be attentive, that the danger was near, and they did everything possible not to take out their weapons.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Groaned Ratchet Being the only one who ignored what everyone in the room felt, but thanks to that shout, everyone reacted "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

Those words made everyone forget the feeling.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko took that signal to get out of hiding, forgetting about a moment ago. Jack approached the girl, but Raf was still looking at Kumagawa, he only smiled kindly before joining the others.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, ignoring Miko and the unpleasant sensation just now, it was not time for that.

"It isn't," Ratchet growled. I have gestured at the screen in disgust. "Another bug," he shouted "The system's chockfull of them!"

The robot femme came forward "If there's any chance Cliff's alive ..." Kumagawa noticed the pain and hope in that voice, incredible coming from a space robot, but Kumagawa could recognize the pain wherever. Whoever Cliffjumper is, or was, it was pretty obvious he was important to her.

"Ratchet, prepare the med bay," Optimus ordered, causing a battle mask to cover half of his face. "We may need it."

Miko caught his attention "Hey, what are we doing?" The girl shouted. How disrespectful, Kumagawa liked it.

Optimus looked at the children. "Remain with Ratchet," Then the giant robot walked away

Miko groaned disappointed, Ratchet did the same. They made Kumagawa laugh

Suddenly, lines shone from where the Autobots stood, and a bluish-green vortex appeared out of nowhere. This made everyone surprised, even Kumagawa.

"Autobots," Optimus called. "Transform and roll out." And the four transformed to vehicle mode, and drove through the vortex and lost in a flash, while the vortex disappeared

Jack paled "W-What just happened?"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge," Ratchet said undeterred

Humans stared at the white and red robot "What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed and settled into his command center. "Scaled down version of spacebridge technology," then snorted "Since we don't currently possess the means, or the Energon, required for intergalactic travel ..." Ratchet explained.

"[You're stuck here,]" Kumagawa finished, "[On Earth.]" Enduring a mocking smile.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet growled "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable us to travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed in surprise. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet with a proud tone.

Miko jumped instead "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my folks in Tokyo?"

"Within moments," Ratchet said. Then something malicious and mocking appeared in his features "In fact," Ratchet said "allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!" He said anxiously.

The young people got the message

"[Watch it, Ratchet,]" Kumagawa scoffed

* * *

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked, about to touch a strange machine.

"Broken," Ratchet said, going to the monitors "Don't touch." Even without seeing the girl, Ratchet could tell what Miko thought "Don't touch that either," he said, causing the Japanese girl to pout.

Jack sharpened his gaze "Is there anything in here we can touch?"

Ratchet looked at the teenager in disgust, but before answering, an error warning appeared on the monitors in front of the robot. Kumagawa laughed at the fate of the old robot, causing him to turn to see him with an annoying expression.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked, causing Ratchet to divert his attention from the other human.

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet growled. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit,"

And more error warnings appeared

Raf felt sorry for the old robot "I think I can fix that," he said pulling out a laptop.

Ratchet rolled his _eyes_ "Really," Ratchet scoffed, watching as the boy settled into a chair and inserted a cable "You know this is complex technology, don't you? It's not a child's toy."

The boy in glasses smiled broadly "Now try,"

Then the warnings disappeared

Ratchet looked at the monitors without believing "How did you?"

"Raf's a bit of a child prodigy." Jack explained, with some humor.

Kumagawa leaned against the railing "[Wow, it must be very humiliating to let a simple human be able to handle so _complicated_ technology]"

The huge robot growled and looked at him with bright _eyes_ "Listen, fleshy , right now I could make you disappear without any effort and nobody would ever find out, not even Optimus."

Kumagawa kept smiling "[Oh wow! Will you do a magic trick? I want to see it!] The human challenged. Miko laughed, while Jack and Raf looked at each other nervously, they weren't sure if angering a giant robot is a good idea.

Ratchet growled more and approached menacingly, but something interrupted him.

_::Ratchet::_ Optimus shouted over the com. ::_Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!::_

The old robot rushed to his workplace and managed to activate the vortex. Seconds later, the other robots appeared, running as if their life depended on it, and it must have been because of the blue fire that accompanied them.

"Woah!" Miko and the rest of the children were surprised.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet humphed. "How about Cliffjumper?"

They seemed discouraged with the question. Miko was quick to ask questions, earning a dangerous growl from the robot femme, Jack immediately pushed the girl back, but Kumagawa and Raf stayed close to listen.

"Arcee," Optimus caught the attention of the robot femme "What did you see?"

"Not Cliff," he confessed, crossing her arms. "At least, not anymore."

Ratchet was confused "What?"

"He was mutated, butchered ..." The robot's voice, Arcee, trembled. "Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Without anyone expecting it, the femme dropped to the floor.

Kumagawa couldn't help laughing, earning a disgusted look at Raf and a couple who were in the room.

Yellow let out a beep that sounded worried, but the femme calmed him down. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Just woozy."

The humans exchanged glances

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotion," Raf said.

"[Robots at war]" Kumagawa said.

"Robots ... who can _die_," Jack said.

The old robot approached the woman to scan her, but then noticed an unusual liquid in the femme's hand "What is this?" Whispered ratchet.

"Don't know," Arcee said, holding her helm. "Cliff was covered in it, leakingit."

Ratchet picked up the liquid with a scalpel, and looked at him suspiciously "Go take a decontamination bath," Ratchet said, softly. "Now."

Bee helped her up and helped her into a large glass chamber. Kumagawa contemplated surprised how similar these robots were to humans, they acted in the same way when they got sick, he asked himself how similar they could be.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, holding his cell phone in his hand. "I hate to bug, but… no bars."

"A security precaution," I answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

The teenager grimaced "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus approached and innocently asked "Have you broken a law?"

"Curfew," Jack said, trying not to laugh. "It's after 10 pm,"

"I better get home too," Raf said. "Or I'll be grounded for a year!"

Kumagawa looked at Miko, who seemed relaxed, apparently in no hurry to go home. The Minus then thought of him, there was no one waiting for him, since he had no home.

"Earth customs," Optimus said. "I haven't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." He turned to see Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home—" he ordered, causing the girl to gasp.

"Awesome!" She interrupted. "My host parents are gonna freak." Kumagawa laughed at the girl's naivety.

"And maintain covert surveillance," Optimus finished. "In vehicle form,"

The green robot nodded "Curbside duty," Bulkhead said. "Got it,"

Miko groaned in disgust

Optimus turned to they yellow robot "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Kumagawa saw happiness in Bumblebee's robotic eyes.

"Ratchet—"

"Busy!" He said hurriedly, without encouragement to be matched. Then Arcee appeared near him.

"Arcee," Optimus caught the femme's attention " You'll accompany Jack."

She grimaced "Ooh, still dizzy," she said.

"Your fine," Ratchet hastened to correct it. "Says your physician."

Arcee just growled to herself.

Optimus looked at who was missing, and Kumagawa looked innocently. The big robot then looked at the old mech again.

"Ratchet" the grumpy old man turned to see him "You'll accompany Misogi"

Kumagawa blinked at the use of his name. Most likely, they have heard them appear before Jack and Raf. Meanwhile, the old robot seemed disgusted by the decision.

"But Optimus—!"

"Ratchet, our new human allies depend on us for their safety, we must watch them so that nothing happens because of our war," Optimus explained, in his authoritarian tone. Ratchet sighed annoyed and growled looking at the human

"Okay ..." Ratchet muttered in disgust.

Soon, the four vehicles were transformed and the young people approached their guardians. Kumagawa raised an eyebrow when he saw that Ratchet was transformed into an ambulance, of course, that would not attract attention, but to the fortune of the old man, Kumagawa liked to attract attention.

The front door opened, and Kumagawa entered the vehicle "[This is so cool]" Kumagawa said and ran his hands all over the dashboard.

"Stop" ordered Ratchet

Kumagawa laughed "[I think we should introduce ourselves now that we will be partners. I'm Kumagawa Misogi, it's nice to meet you!] He introduced himself.

Ratchet was silent for a long time "Ratchet, doctor Autobot." And accelerated like the other Autobots.

* * *

I hope you like it

You know, I will need help for the story, because as you will see, English is not a language that I master, and if someone helps me in grammar I would appreciate it :')


	2. Chapter 2

"[Tell me about Cybertron, are there more female robots like Arcee?]"

Ratchet growled as he worked in front of the monitor. The base was almost silent and desolate if it wasn't for him, since the other Autobots had gone out a few moments to entertain the humans, all but the doctor, who had work to do and the worst thing was that the doctor had to put up with his New human burden, uhg. Ratchet tried to ignore him, thinking that sooner or later he would get bored and leave the base to be with the other children, but this human did not seem very interested in leaving, since the organic was very entertaining talking to him.

"[There are robot girls without armor? Because what Arcee has on top is armor, isn't it? Or is she naked?]"

Ratchet had his optic getting up with a nervous tic from an hour ago

"[If it is, Woah, I need to take photos! Thanks for the Ratchet information!]"

The doctor soon dropped his tools loudly, and turned to face the young human on the railing. Kumagawa gave him an animated smile without showing traces of fear or intimidation before a giant bot like him, that would have been a sign to admire the bravery of the boy, but Ratchet was far from admiring something of the annoying human.

"Listen, human" He spat with annoyance. "Let me do my job in peace, and go out and play with your other friends like a good human." It took a lot of self-control not to hit the table again when he saw that Kumagawa did not react to his voice.

The young man with black hair seemed relaxed observing how Ratchet was about to crush him, on a desolate base it was the perfect time to get rid of him, but Kumagawa knew he would never do it.

So he just said "[Have you noticed that Optimus has a waist and hip that surpass those of Arcee?]"

Ratchet growled like an animal with rage, about to raise his fist and crush the Minus, but the sound of a jingle made him stop.

Kumagawa also heard it and blinked "[Has anyone arrived yet?]"

Knowing that he had not imagined it, Ratchet looked around for that sound at the desolate base. Until the sound intensified and his optics captured the image of who produced the sound, finding himself disintegrated when he saw a small metallic thing with legs running quickly towards him.

"For the AllSpark!" Ratchet shouted backing instinctively.

Kumagawa blinked from his spot, observing how a kind of ... Metallic spider? jumped dangerously towards the big white and red bot, but Ratchet was faster than the little thing, the years in the war had activated his survival instinct, so he soon dodged the little abomination and managed to take a metal piece to defend himself and attack . Kumagawa on the other hand was entertaining himself with the events, and he did not move from his place on the railing, there the young Minus had the perfect view of how an old Cybertronian faced a spider of his kind, hahaha.

Soon the spider came to slice some of Ratchet's work "I needed that!" The doctor shouted.

Kumagawa laughed when the spider jumped and scratched something on the Autobot's chest, until he stopped laughing at how the spider now seemed to run in his direction, looking innocently, Kumagawa watched as the spider now jumped on him.

"[Anshin'in, we'll meet again soon ...]" He muttered.

Until the young man watched as a blaster's light hit the metal spider. Kumagawa turned to see who had saved him, and he found Optimus keeping his weapon and moving closer to mercilessly smash the spider, who was rising again.

"Yes! And stay like this!" The doctor exclaimed like a winner, until his satisfaction was erased and he asked confused and annoyed "But what could have caused that?"

"I have a strong suspicion," Optimus said, removing his battle mask, and then looked at the human. "Are you alright, Misogi?" Optimus asked to witness how the human was close to death.

Kumagawa shrugged normally "[Safe and sound]" Then he looked at the dead spider. "[What happened to that? Is it a Cybertronian plague !?]"

"That was Dark Energon," Optimus reported in a worried and softly annoyed tone. "The Dark Energon is a corrupt substance of Unicron himself, which can cause all kinds of atrocities and aberrations against Cybertronian nature."

Kumagawa blinked "[Oh, a drug!]" Then looked at the little thing "[A very potent drug, you would be the envy of addicts!]"

"It's not a drug! Don't compare your organic products with something so dangerous, this thing is beyond your organic understanding!" Ratchet shouted very indignantly at the comparison.

Optimus came forward "Ratchet, calm down, Misogi has used a word to describe something that is very harmful and only brings evil to others, we can let him interpret it that way." Then his blue optics shrunk "Also, we should chat about how being you the guardian of Misogi, did you didn't bother to protect it or to warn him of danger "

Ratchet looked at him with surprise and then looked away.

"[Oh, Optimus, it's not necessary, Ratchet fought for both of them with that iron bar, didn't he?]"

The doctor then looked with surprise at the young human who seemed calm, and after a few moments spoke.

"Eh, yes, yes, I did it for both of you! And I didn't warn Kumagawa because I was busy facing something very small and that required my full attention!"

Optimus looked at him cautiously and then observed Kumagawa "Okay, I think the important thing is that Misogi has not suffered any damage."

Ratchet sighed inside and then also growled, the human had saved him from a reprimand from Optimus, and the idea displeased him.

"I think it would be better if we keep this thing," Optimus said, looking at the pieces of the small killer machine.

* * *

"If the residue Arcee found in Cliffjumper brought a ruined tool to life, it is clear that the same substance brought Cliffjumper back to life."

"Sure! That explains why the signal will reactivate for no reason, but ... Dark Energon? It's so scarce that it eventually doesn't exist! What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by ... Megatron"

"For what purpose?"

"Conquer this planet ..."

Were they talking about _Oudo Miyakonojou?_

"Creating an army of the resurrected dead"

No, _Miyakonojou_ was more creative.

Kumagawa watched the conversation of both bots entertainingly, since it was still interesting to see a pair of giant metal aliens speak, to observe how they talked about trivial things as the world conquest entertained him, since he could compare them with humans. Although his gaze was more fixed on Optimus's hip and waist, _God,_ since someone can work normally close to those things, maybe if Kumagawa had been a gigantic robot he would have pounced to stroke the thighs and waist of the Autobot leader, but just remembering that Optimus was the male of his kind made him shiver.

"Hahaha" Ratchet laughed at Optimus's comment "Well Megatron must break too many roasters, because where in this world will he find so many dead Cybertronians?" The doctor scoffed.

Engine sound

The three turned to see the entrance when they heard familiar sounds, where the rest of the Autobots appeared with very happy human children, apparently it had been good and not like Kumagawa, about to die at the base, something very normal for The Minus

"Amazing"

"That was great"

"We have to repeat it!"

When they transformed, Bulkhead looked awkward until he opened the compartment of his chest and took out a guitar case.

Miko laughed nervously "Oops, I should have left him behind" He said grabbing the guitar case.

"Autobots, transforms and—"

Everyone turned their attention to the Autobot leader, but he looked at everyone, especially the humans, and Arcee had to continue the sentence.

"... Roll out?"

"Remain here." Optimus then looked at the doctor and then at Kumagawa, he knew that the young human had had a near-death experience recently, but he needed his doctor for this occasion, and in pain he said "Ratchet you shall accompany me."

Kumagawa saw surprise in the optics of some bots.

"Arcee, we will be held incommunicado for some time, so I leave you in charge," Optimus said.

"Hey, you're bigger, you should be the boss!" Miko screamed.

"Hum ... He never chooses me" Bulkhead replied

Arcee came forward "With all due respect Optimus," He caught the attention of the Autobot leader "We were already bodyguards and now nannies" Jack sighed annoyed at the comment and walked away to climb the railing and be next to Kumagawa "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war. "

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" There was a grunt in the background.

"At the moment it's just recognition," Optimus responded to the blue motorcycle.

She shrugged her optics suspiciously "And why do I hear emotion in your voice?"

Kumagawa whistled and laughed, if these were soldiers, Optimus needed to get firmer with them, maybe a blow or losing a limb would work.

However, Optimus did not hit her, he only told her about the changes and how they had to adapt. Finally the bot told the doctor "Ratchet, open to GroundBridge."

The GroundBridge appeared glowing and soon Optimus and Ratchet disappeared. Kumagawa then decided to give comforting pats on the screaming boy's back, and then asked the manager.

"[So what do we have on the list of activities, darling?]"

Arcee couldn't take it anymore and started walking away "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay in the base," Bulkhead reminded him.

"When you're in charge, you get to make the shots," she countered. "Bee you're with me."

Bumblebee started complaining in his long beep until he approached reluctantly.

"Bulkhead you're in charge." The blue motorcycle said before transforming next to Bumblebee and driving away.

The green bot looked at humans with caution and nervousness, making the boy in a black uniform laugh.

"So," he said "... What's on the activity list?"

Then a very sharp sound made everyone twist, and Kumagawa simply looked up when he saw the young Japanese woman with a guitar.

"How about a music rehearsal !?" Miko suggested with his prepared electric guitar.

Jack and Kumagawa approached next to Raf.

"But we are not a band!" Raf said with his hands on his ears.

"Don't be antisocial! Cheer Raf, do you play any instrument?" The young woman asked enthusiastically.

"I ..." Raf looked cornered and looked around for something until he ended up raising his keyboard "I play the keyboard some."

Miko looked at him with approval "Laptop and samples, good!" Then he looked at Jack, who almost trembled at the young woman's excited gaze. "Jack!"

The young man shrugged "I— Eh ... Sometimes I play the harmonica"

The girl looked at him disapprovingly "Do I look like I do country? J-Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming"

Jack sighed

Miko then looked at Kumagawa, who looked back at him with a friendly and childish smile.

"Kumagawa Misogi, right? I'm Miko Nakadai but you can call me Miko, sorry for not telling you my name before, but I was busy admiring the Autobots!" Miko laughed.

Kumagawa nodded with a childish smile "[I understand Miko, you wouldn't waste your time on an insignificant human like me]," he said in a normal tone.

Instead Miko transformed his expression into discomfort and nerves "Eh, that's not— it's not what I meant!"

"[Oh, don't worry Miko, I'm very used to this deal]" The Minus smiled at him.

"Miko!" Jack scolded the young woman.

She felt cornered, since it was not her intention to make Kumagawa feel less, now a feeling of guilt invaded her.

"That's not what I meant!" She defended herself "I— ahhhg! Kumagawa do you know how to play any instrument ?!"

The young man in a black uniform thought "[I am far from being good at any instrument, but I can sing something if you want]"

Miko was encouraged to hear that "Really? Great, we already have the singer!" Then he looked at Bulkhead, who looked at them curiously after the word exchange between the young people. "Bulkhead you got percussions! I want a great industrial sound, one that matches the Kiwoterae band!"

The dark-haired young man upon hearing that was encouraged "[Do you like the Kiwoterae band?]"

Miko put on a big smile "Sure! Is my favorite rock band! Do you know the band !?" She screamed.

Kumagawa laughed "[Sure! Besides Saki Sukinasaki is my friend!]"

Miko burst out laughing at Kumagawa's joke "Oh sure, you're friends with Japan's biggest rock idol, yes, of course!" Then she looked at everyone. "All set, we are a band, just learn the songs." He smiled calmly. "This is a ballad, MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!"

The young woman began to play the guitar producing a great annoying sound, disturbing everyone, but Kumagawa seemed entertained watching everyone cover their ears, even Bulkhead, until green lights and other background sounds accompanied the young woman's rock concert. Kumagawa knew it was the proximity alarm, as did Bulkhead who quickly tried to silence the girl.

"Proximity sensor, fast, hide!"

Everyone quickly ran to shelter behind Bulkhead's leg, before hearing the recognized cry of the other human from the government, but to the horror of the other two children, they observed that Miko had brought her guitar with her, a guitar that was still connected to The speakers.

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler! Prime is not here, nobody is! Only me"

Bulkhead moved his leg and the four had to move, ducking, except Kumagawa, who walked quietly behind the Autobot's leg.

"And where is it !? No, don't tell me. Surely it's crushing some mall!

Miko's guitar rang faintly when she pulled it

"Well, I don't know what language they speak on their planet but Prime promised to deal with the Decepticons, and cracking in the middle of Nebraska is not dealing with the problem!"

Miko received a look of reprimand from Jack and Raf, while Kumagawa watched her amused, until she, unintentionally, pulled the guitar again causing louder shrieks.

"So I want you to tell Prime that ..." Agent Fowler finally managed to notice the sound and the cable that joined behind Bulkhead's leg. That was so strange and suspicious "Since when did the Bots go electric?" He asked. "

The four young men exchanged glances, and having no choice, left their hiding place, listening to Bulkhead's pitiful groan and Agent Fowler's shocked expression.

"Contact with civilians!" The man quickly came out of his surprise "The Prime team has blown the fence this time. Stop, don't tell me anything, maybe they already opened a nursery !?"

Kumagawa laughed highly at that joke without feeling offended, while also listening to another tortuous groan of the green Autobot. Then he heard the unfortunate babble of the children, who tried to invent an excuse for the moment, very silly and regrettable excuses. It was fun to see how the normal ones tried to solve the problems in the simplest and stupid ways, if they had been a Special or an Abnormal, they would have looked for another way, since there were so many at this time, such as threatening the poor human or simply killing him. Kumagawa would have done it, but it was very entertaining to see how the children tried to excuse themselves before the government agent.

"Very well," the agent started down the stairs in their direction. "I will put all four in federal custody, and it is for their protection—"

"[I don't think we need your protection, sir]"

Agent Fowler turned his attention to the boy in the black uniform "Boy, you don't know what—"

"[Oh, of course I know, I was there when the Decepticons attacked]" The young man started walking towards him with his hands in his pockets and a calm expression. "[And from what I heard a few moments ago, the government lets Team Prime do what it wants in a" moderate "way, doesn't it?]

"Kumagawa—!"

"[That's because they know that their weapons are obsolete in front of an alien troop, don't they? They know they can't against them, that they will be useless in front of them]" Kumagawa began to walk around the man as he spoke. "[But no doubt so far the Team Prime did a great job defending the humans, they are protecting us in what we get involved by accident.]

Agent Fowler would have shouted the true reason why Team Prime took care of the Decepticons, but something kept him quiet, something made him sweat coldly and his body threatened to shake ... was ... was it fear?. Bulkhead and the rest of the children looked astonished and not knowing what to say at the other young man's words and how he controlled the Government Agent very well.

"[I honestly feel safer next to these giant machines than with a handful of armed humans]" He stood behind the man "[Don't think the same, Agent Fowler? You don't think that without Team Prime everyone would possibly die and face a alien invasion who know they would lose?]

Agent Fowler felt a cold wind blowing his back, just where the teenager had stood, but a feeling of disgust and darkness began to wrap him, an indescribable feeling threatened him, he felt smaller and only wrapped in a darkness where the voice from the young man echoed.

"[Poor and pathetic Normals, they can't do anything without someone's help and they can't do anything about something more powerful than them, and they can only hide like the filler characters they are] Kumagawa stopped now in front of the Agent with a big nice smile

Agent Fowler felt that all that disturbing feeling disappeared little by little, but Kumagawa did not give him all the time to recover.

"[But so they don't say I don't obey my elders ...!]" Kumagawa held out his hand "[I will go with you wherever I want and tell you all about my time with the Autobots and I swear not to come back here, if only shakes my hand.] "

Bulkhead and the rest of the young men dropped their jaws in surprise at this radical change in attitude, but without them noticing, Agent Fowler looked at the hand offered to him.

The lump in his throat still continued, so talking was impossible, however, he managed to control his trembling to raise his hand and shake the young teenager's hand, it was just a gesture, he just had to make a gesture, he just had to move his hand and nothing else, something simple, something very simple! But why didn't he make it?

Kumagawa closed his eyes smiling childishly

Agent Fowler backed away instantaneously, moving away as if he were burning just by seeing the young man's offered hand. The others present were amazed by this fact, but what had caused such a reaction in the Government Agent? The man watched Kumagawa's hand as if he were seeing a ghost!

"[What's wrong, Agent Fowler?]" He asked innocently and a smile.

The dark-skinned man kept sweating and looking at the young man's hand as if it were a dog being eaten by parasites, but from one moment to another, he managed to regain enough control of his body, managing to straighten and speak for the first time before the presence of the young man.

"My superiors ..." He gathered enough oxygen to calm down and continue "My superiors i-in the pentagon will find out!"

The man's body backed further with each word until he managed to get out of the base and disappear. Kumagawa watched with a soft smile the elevator where Agent Fowler had been lost.

"Kumagawa?"

The young man turned around and found various expressions of amazement from everyone at the base, even Bulkhead had his blue optics wide open.

Thinking of the worst case scenario, Kumagawa asked smiling "[Does that mean I'm out of the band?]"

* * *

Alarm sound

Apparently it would be difficult for him to take a nap at the base. After what happened with Agent Fowler, Kumagawa retired to rest on the couch, falling asleep in the process, but the alarm was responsible for keeping him awake shortly thereafter.

"My ears!" Raf groaned in the background.

Kumagawa got up from the couch in confusion and watched as Bulkhead approached the console.

"It's an SOS from ... from Fowler!" The Autobot exclaimed, then began to babble as he watched the console, no doubt the great green Autobot didn't seem to fit in the console's handling.

The sound stopped and everyone thanked the silence.

Raf came forward with concern, the agent must have had a good reason for the call for help. "Did you track it?"

"The location is incomplete" He reported with a serious expression, and then shrugged "Anyway ..." He said without worrying and walked away.

Jack and the rest of the young people seemed surprised "Anyway?" The teenager asked. " Is seriously!?"

Kumagawa laughed at the situation, earning another look of reproach from the other humans, until Bulkhead turned around.

"He is a jerk!" He exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "In fact, I thank Kumagawa for scaring him!"

"[You're welcome]" Kumagawa replied "[In fact, I also agree that he won't be rescued, nobody on this base would miss him and the pain of his loss wouldn't affect us because we didn't know him]" He spoke smiling childishly.

"Kumagawa!" Jack scolded him, knowing that those words should not be taken seriously, and then changed his attention to the green Autobot. "Hey, like it or not, the Decepticons could have it!"

Raf spoke with concern "And the agent knows his location ..." he blinked and trembled "Our location."

Miko put her hands on her tiny hips. "And you didn't see how she leaned back before you? The Decepticons won't have trouble getting all the information out!"

Bulkhead shrugged his optics "B-But I lost his location!" He exclaimed in an attempt to defend himself, since there was not much desire to go to the rescue before such an annoying human. "He could be anywhere!"

"Maybe ..." Kumagawa watched the boy in glasses hold his laptop. "Maybe I can track it!" He sat on the floor and started to turn on his laptop while talking "The government began to insert a microchip to agents, you know, like pets."

He earned a blank stare from others

"Oh, forget it!"

Kumagawa narrowed his eyes. Would this child really be involved in an important section of government? Kumagawa was not surprised, since throughout his pathetic life he met people of all ages who could do all kinds of feats, but those people were not Normal, so that means that Raf is ...

"[You're a Special, Raf]"

The boy turned to see him and observed a sinister expression on the part of the teenager, where he became a little worried, since he did not know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult for the tone in which he said it.

"Eh, thanks Kumagawa ..." Raf replied, refocusing on his laptop.

Miko ignored Kumagawa's comment "Do you know how to hack?" He asked without believing "You seem about two years old!"

Raf looked up with a smile and determined look "Twelve and a quarter"

A few minutes passed after the boy spoke, dictating to Bulkhead the exact coordinates of Agent Fowler, surprising the other young people, except Kumagawa, who was now nearby looking curiously at the computer.

Bulkhead activated the GroundBridge "Very good"

Miko watched as his friend "Owww, don't leave the band!" She complained.

The Autobot looked at them "You stay here" Then he stopped in the middle of the vortex path "Ehhh ... Jack, you're in charge!"

Kumagawa watched the young man's hesitation, but did not stay to make fun of the boy, since his attention was directed at Miko, who had slipped away from the group and now hiding in the darkness near the GroundBridge. Knowing what the teenager would do, Kumagawa managed to quietly get away from the other boys, and approach the other side of the Dark Ground of the GroundBridge. He watched the moment when Miko jumped into the vortex and Kumagawa soon followed her, listening to Jack's voice before disappearing.

"Well, now the place is for the four ..."

* * *

Kumagawa's bones felt shaky as he fell to the ground, his stomach churned but he did not vomit fortunately.

"Kumagawa ?!"

Kumagawa looked up and watched the young woman observe him in disbelief. Then he took a quick look at the place, realizing they were in a place full of rocks, and in the distance you could see a huge alien ship with other Cybertronians wandering nearby.

"[Hi Miko! What a coincidence to see you here!]" Commented the young man.

Miko looked surprised until she smiled mischievously "You like danger and emotion, huh? Even if you're weird, I like you!"

They heard heavy footsteps move, and they both saw that Bulkhead was not far away hiding in the high rocks. Both quickly imitated him and hid in a very low rock, courtesy of Miko.

She yelled at Bulkhead "What is the plan ?!"

Kumagawa greeted him animatedly with his hand

Bulkhead dropped his jaw "Miko, Kumagawa!" He exclaimed without believing it, and then made a gesture of silence as he remembered that they were not alone.

But it was late, in front of the young humans a shadow appeared and a simple-looking Decepticon pointed his gun at them. Kumagawa looked curiously at the blaster, while Miko considered his decision to be there.

"Miko, Kumagawa, on the ground!" Bulkhead ordered.

Kumagawa did not intend to move, but Miko grabbed him by the arm and dragged him quickly to dodge the attack, the sound of the blaster hitting the rock was heard, and Kumagawa could turn in time to watch as Bulkhead rammed the Decepticon to avoid another attack. Being far enough away, they both stopped, and Miko released him, then watched better as the Autobot and the Decepticon faced each other, the Minus reminded him of a battle of Mechas of the Shonen Jump.

The two aliens fought until they fell very close to them, where Bulkhead had the advantage, but Miko quickly thought he could help, so he moved away from his side and held a rock.

"Hold it!" The girl groaned before throwing the rock at the head of the Decepticon.

Obviously that movement did not cause any damage to the Decepticon, and the Autobot managed to maneuver his hand away from the girl before it is crushed. Then both Cybertronians returned to fight each other with a great desire to kill themselves, until Bulkhead said

"Miko, Kumagawa don't look!"

Kumagawa walked calmly until he reached the side of the girl. "[But—]"

"Look the other way!" He ordered the Autobot.

Then both young men could explicitly observe how Bulkhead broke the Decepticon's plating and opened it to tear something from his chest, getting to see how many wires hung and sparks flew everywhere as blue liquid splashed. In Miko's eyes it looked like a scene of toys breaking each other, in a beautiful and exciting rain of fireworks, but in Kumagawa's eyes without emotion, it was a family butcher shop, nothing that he himself has not done, but still being a monstrous scene, for that reason the Autobot asked them to turn around and not prevent such massacre.

The Decepticon fell to the ground without life

Miko jumped excitedly

Kumagawa looked at the body illegibly

Bulkhead took both humans from the ground and the three hid again behind a rock.

"I'll call reinforcements." He put Kumagawa on his shoulder and let Miko stand in his palm. "You remain silent"

"No problem!"

Miko received a scolding look from Bulkhead.

"Oops, hehehe"

Bulkhead shook and touched his head with his other unoccupied hand :: _Arcee, Bumblebee, Listen to me !? ::_

:: _Strong and clear, Bulkhead_ ::

:: _I have a problem here ... :::_

_:: Bulkhead, they are children, humans, do whatever! ::_

:: _Well, the problem involves Agent Fowler, Miko, Kumagawa, and the Decepticons, with whom I share space right now, by the way, the Nemesis looks bigger from this angle! ::_

_:: ... What are you where !? That Miko and Kumagawa— what !? ::_

Kumagawa watched as Bulkhead answered the call he made to his fellow Autobots, and then his attention shifted to the shattered and lifeless body of the Decepticon. Remembering the other Decepticons who patrolled and with whom he had been fortunate to meet the first time, he knew that all these were exactly the same, compared traits and movements, normally no one can perfectly imitate another regardless of how much they could seem , but these Decepticons were so, but so similar to each other, almost ... almost like only pathetic copies, clones, hum. In the case of a war that takes millions of years, perhaps the concept of clones for an army is not far-fetched, as in Stars Wars. That reminded him of robophobia and discrimination against droids in those movies, remembering that thought, he also thought about these Decepticons clones and how their deaths would be irrelevant throughout history, maybe they would suffer a lot and nobody understood them, maybe they are the ignored and despised of their own kind, being only an instrument to gain number and not being relevant until they perish, in a way, it reminded the Minus.

"They are taking" Bulkhead wondered, interrupting Kumagawa's line of thought.

"Hey, the Decepticons could be torturing Fowler, you have to enter the place!" Miko suggested with emotion.

"[She has a point, every second that passes the Decepticons could be discovering new information from the Autobots]" Kumagawa supported, but more than anything he did it because of his curiosity, like Miko, of wanting to enter the enemy's ship.

Bulkhead thought about the suggestion of humans, until the sound of the GroundBridge was heard and the Autobot could sigh in relief.

" They are already here"

But he only received two more little humans

Miko put her hands on her waist "Why don't they go with their own Bots !?" She screamed annoyed to see that the appearance of the other children would overshadow her. "This was our moment!"

"[I'm not with Ratchet]" Kumagawa said

She looked at him "Ratchet doesn't like you, it's different, but you're welcome with both of us!"

"Miko!" Bulkhead scolded, but Kumagawa just laughed.

"You...!"

The three turned to see what was happening, and watched as the similar-looking Decepticons pointed their weapons at Jack and Raf, who froze in their places when they were discovered. Kumagawa looked curiously at the whole situation, but if they killed one of the humans, he would be even more entertained.

_"Scrap!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"[I recommend you pick them up]"

Bulkhead soon reacted and transformed by opening its doors, the two humans entered the vehicle. As the Autobot accelerated, Miko began to growl to herself.

"If they didn't like danger, why did they come here ?!"

"[They came looking for you Miko, you should be more grateful!]" The young man in a black uniform happily exclaimed.

She denied and said "Hey, they came for you too!"

He began to shed tears dramatically "[It was not my intention, you still worried me, I am the _victim_ of the situation!]"

Miko grimaced at the sight of how the weird boy was starting to cry in a disconsolate way. Then the sounds of the shots got louder, and they knew that the other two young men were in danger.

"[I bet they'll kill Raf first!]" Kumagawa commented happily as he poked his head out of the window.

"Kumagawa!" Bulkhead and Miko scolded him.

The teenager laughed but in a sharp turn from Bulkhead, both young men fell to the side of the seats, a moment later the driver's door opened.

"Go up!"

Then Raf and Jack appeared in the front seats.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"What are they doing here !?" Bulkhead replied very upset.

"Miko and Kumagawa worried us, have you seen them?" Asked Jack

Both Japanese got up at the same time and asked "How are they?"

Bulkhead drove managing to dodge the shots until he hid behind a rock, where he soon opened his doors to let the children out.

"Everyone out! And this time they can stay still !?"

The humans left and Bulkhead accelerated in the direction of the ship, leaving the teenagers hidden behind the rock. They looked at each other and noticed that someone was missing, Jack groaned and patted his face.

"Please tell me that Miko didn't stay in Bulkhead ..."

Kumagawa ignored Jack and just turned his attention to the green Autobot, who had transformed and was now climbing to reach the great enemy ship. He was surprised to see how Bulkhead if he managed to get to the ship and to mistreat the clone troopers again, who apparently made only useless efforts to stop him, then the Autobot was out of sight, until moments later he appeared as the victor by the shore of the ship.

"Where is Miko !?" Shouted Bulkhead.

And then watched as the Autobot opened the compartment of his chest, letting out something small that moved, recognizing the colors from afar, knew it was Miko. Then more shots occurred and Bulkhead lost sight again, he was probably very busy fighting.

Raf looked worriedly at Jack "They would forget us ?!"

Then heavy footsteps were heard approaching, and as they turned they found a pair of those simple Decepticons approaching. Kumagawa looked curiously when they reached down to hold him, the Minus could simply make his screws appear and stick them in the hands of the Decepticons, but his curiosity made him want to know what would happen if they were caught.

Jack and Raf just sighed in fear

* * *

"In the dungeon, Commander Starscream has the other human there"

Kumagawa was loaded as a toy by one of these Decepticon clones. There were good and bad things about being caught by the enemy, since they managed to enter the ship, have more experience with these Decepticons and now they knew Agent Fowler's whereabouts, the bad thing was that he was starting to get impatient. So far Kumagawa had only seen many Decepticons of this model in the halls, perhaps there were no real Decepticons on the ship? If something interesting didn't happen in a few minutes, Kumagawa would explode everyone's heads with screws.

"[I'm getting bored...]"

The Decepticon looked down to see him "Silence, human"

Kumagawa's bored expression did not change "[I thought you would be more interesting, but you are just as bored as the rest, just as bored as the Normal]"

The Decepticon tilted his head without understanding

Until the young man came up with a question "[What is your name? ST3V3?]" He laughed.

The Decepticon shuddered a little "... That's my lot number"

_'[Equivalent to_ _a name_]' Kumagawa thought, making the grace of his jokes right, you could tell he was the main character.

In the back, another Decepticon held the other two children. Raf and Jack looked at each other nervously, since they were in enemy hands and any false or insulting event could cost them dearly, so they prayed internally so that Kumagawa did not screw up with his comments.

"[Hum, the order of your lot number me of the word Steve, I'll call you Steve, Hi Steve!]"

The Decepticon seemed to sigh annoyingly, until the sound of some engines distracted them, but it was too late, since both Decepticons were sent to fly and the three humans were released into the air, but fortunately they fell into safe hands, since the faces relatives of Arcee and Bumblebee appeared.

The female robot carefully lowered Raf and Jack.

Bumblebee beeped at Kumagawa with an expression of concern, who was in both of his hands.

"[Bumblebee! Timely and cliche as always!]"

Bumblebee's door wings rose high, not understanding that comment.

"Thank you for clearing the entrance," Arcee said, catching up with the humans. "But invading this ship was not on the list of activities." She looked at the human in a black uniform. "Did you understand, Kumagawa?"

The Japanese laughed as he was gently laid to the ground by Bumblebee "[Hey, I only worried about Miko! She indirectly dragged me here with her power of imprudence! I am the _victim!]"_

Arcee looked at him with dark optics. "Yes, of course you are," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee began to run through the halls, unfortunately for them they had to adapt to the speed of humans since they could not load them and risk being shot by the enemy. The blue female then stopped before turning the corner, listening to heavy steps, surely a Vehicon, so she leaned against the wall and prepared her weapon. When he dared to leave, Arcee found a familiar cannon.

"Friend!"

"Hi!"

Bulkhead greeted her by keeping her weapon just like Arcee.

She gave him a disapproving look "You brought the humans"

Bulkhead looked at the girl in the palm of his hand, and spoke with exasperation "Try to make them stay!"

"[Hi Miko!]"

"Hi Kumagawa!"

Arcee sighed annoyed, deciding to focus on one problem at a time. "You have to look for Fowler and get these children out."

The three boys looked at each other and spoke at the same time "[He's in the dungeon!"

Bumblebee beeped

"We know because the other Decepticon said Starscream had him locked in the dungeon, where they were going to send us!" Raf answered his friend.

Arcee nodded and looked straight ahead "On the move!"

The three were transformed and the young humans climbed into the closest vehicle modes, Kumagawa managing to share space with Jack on the blue motorcycle. The three vehicles moved at high speeds to leave behind the enemies that may have heard the whole scandal.

"[Hey Arcee, I made a friend!]"

The motorcycle sounded annoying "It's not the time!"

"[They look like one of those who attack us! His name is Steve, by the way why are everyone so alike? Are they clones?]"

Arcee paused while accelerating "... Did you become a _'friend'_ of a Vehicon?" She spoke after trying to understand what the young man was talking about.

"[Oh, is that what they are called? Yes, Steve was so kind to carry me to the ship, you should meet him!]"

Jack gripped the other young man's shoulders "Kumagawa, stop deconcentrating her!"

Kumagawa turned and stuck out his tongue, earning an annoyed expression from Jack.

"We arrived!" Bulkhead exclaimed, squealing his tires when he stopped just like the rest.

"And we are not the only ones," Miko commented, observing how a troop of Vehicons approached them from the other end.

Knowing that the Autobots would have to fight, the humans got out of the vehicles, and they quickly transformed. Bumblebee let out a hurried beep but was interrupted by a shot from the enemy, the children then realized that they were in the midst of the fight of the metal giants.

Kumagawa watched as more Vehicons shot in their direction, and as Bulkhead and the other Autobots fought for them. More shrieks and gunfire occurred, being a war zone, where humans watched as their life caught a thread, and was in the hands of the agile Arcee, the brave Bumblebee and the strong Bulkhead. To Kumagawa, who had already tasted death, he only dedicated himself to watching how enemies fell lifelessly to the ground, how the Autobots crushed them and how the weak Vehicons had no chance before the Autobots, even if they were only a couple of them , how unfair.

Kumagawa did not move when the rains of bullets occurred, or when they began to fight with a clean fist at his side, and only dedicated himself to seeing the destruction from his place, since if something happened to him it did not matter, Kumagawa would fix it, always he I did it. His expression was not mocking or had a nice smile, it was just an illegible that watched the death of these Vehicons, the poor and weak ignored of their society. He confirmed it by observing the decapitated head of the Vehicon in front of him.

Moments later, the fight ended, and Kumagawa left his thoughts to see how Miko, Raf and Jack snuggled together in an attempt to protect themselves from the fight.

Bumblebee let out a few beeps, and Raf was encouraged to get up, being followed by Miko and Jack.

Arcee observed a door in the distance "Let's continue"

The Autobots ran towards the door at the end of the hall, where the humans soon followed them, then more shots were heard until they stopped, when they arrived, the four observed a lot of Vehicons bodies on the ground.

Arcee put away his weapons and looked at them "Wait here"

Bumblebee looked at her in surprise and then beeped.

"They delay us and are easy targets," Arcee replied.

"Hey, they won't think of leaving us here—!"

"It's precisely what we will do," she replied, then began to leave the room. "They'll be fine here, if they stay."

Jack denied "Arcee—!"

"Not now, Jack," he said before leaving and being followed by his fellow Autobots, leaving the door closed.

The four were left alone in that room

Miko turned smiling. "That was intense!"

" It was!?"

"It's your fault that we are at this _intensity!_ Why did you do it Miko !?"

"I told them to follow me !?"

"I thought you wanted us to be a band! Shouldn't we play together !?"

"Well maybe I decided to be a soloist!"

"Well, maybe I'm worried about your safety!"

Kumagawa still had an illegible expression watching the discussion of these teenagers, and in his ridiculous mind he could only think of one word to discover everything that had happened so far.

_Boredom_

It was obvious that the Cybertronians were tracing humans _(or vice versa)_ so they both had the same thoughts and problems, and the differences were only because of the physique and the composition of the bodies, then they were absolutely the same. The Mechas battles were somewhat entertaining, but Kumagawa had faced stronger and more terrifying opponents than giant robots, so fear didn't even bite him or make him filled with emotion, but hey! they were still in the enemy ship, there was some benefit to this, right?

Looking around the room, he noticed that in front of them were large monitors that conveniently showed a complicated scheme of plans.

"Oh sorry, your name is Optimus? Leave my protection to Bulkhead!"

Thinking of who would be the only one to help him, Kumagawa approached Raf when he was already red from anger.

"[Hey Raf! Let these two solve their disputes alone, I need you for something.]"

As Raf had not released that intense emotion, he only sighed deeply deeply affected, but being ignored by the heated argument between Jack and Miko. Kumagawa, smiling, gently took the young man's arm and they both moved away a little, leaving the other two young men still arguing.

"In what ..." Raf paused, his hands shaking. "How can I help you?

Kumagawa ignored the child's emotional state and nodded "[What do you think of that?]"

The boy adjusted his glasses while sighing to calm down, and then observed what Kumagawa indicated. When he saw the plans, he knew he had to see them closer, so the boy moved closer to get a better view. The other two young people could still be heard arguing in the background.

"[Well?]" The smiling Kumagawa asked.

Raf shrugged his eyes "It's important, very important" He looked at Kumagawa "We must show Optimus"

Kumagawa put it to the test "[Oh, why? Maybe they are simple plans for a Cybertronian park]"

Raf raised his head up "I know math, and that's a complex equation," he replied.

Kumagawa made a noise as he thought, until in the end he shrugged "[Well, can you download it?]"

The boy looked at the floor thinking of a solución. "I have a Pendrive" He answered and then grabbed his backpack to get something small. "But ..." He looked around the room "Where do I connect it? This is alien technology!"

"[I think—]" The young man in a black uniform was interrupted by a push, where he turned to see Miko backing away.

Both young men looked up and saw that a Vehicon entered the room with soft, silent steps. Understanding that they had to hide, the four began to move away in search of a hiding place, but Kumagawa who was going behind Raf, noticed that the boy stopped abruptly, and that Raf had his eyes fixed on the backpack he had left behind. Before Raf returned by his precious backpack, Kumagawa pulled him by the arm and pushed him to the other children, and he prepared to pick up the backpack as quickly as possible.

However, upon arriving, holding the backpack and getting ready to run to hide, Kumagawa heard the sound of the blaster activating on his back. Turning, he noticed how the Vehicon was about to kill him.

"[Oh, that's fine ...]" He raised his hand to the front to invoke his screw and throw it like an arrow to the head of the Vehicon, and it would have to be a much larger and sharper screw.

"Kumagawa!"

The young Minus was thrown to the side when Jack struck him, seconds before the shot reached his position.

Kumagawa was quickly forced to get up, and Jack stood before him in an attempt to protect him.

He yelled at the girl "Miko, take a picture!"

"Good idea!"

Jack was pushing Kumagawa to back off, while the young Japanese had a lost mind. Kumagawa's dark eyes had widened in amazement at seeing such a feat of Jack, the American had risked his life to save him, to him, who was just a stranger, a simple Normal saving a Minus ...

"Hey you!"

The Vehicon shifted its attention to the young woman with the cell phone pointing at it, until there was a flash and the Vehicon shuddered.

Jack would have pulled his hair if he wasn't terrified "NO TO DECEPTICON!" He screamed annoyed and pointed to the plans "TO THAT!"

Kumagawa laughed at the stupidity of the young woman

Miko released a sound of understanding "Ohh!" And took a picture.

Kumagawa also watched the Vehicon at all times, and raised an eyebrow when he saw how the Decepticon just stood still letting the intruders take the picture of the schemes.

'[Something tells me that this boy is not very intelligent ...]' he thought as he looked at the Vehicon.

Raf shouted "Run!" And he started running towards the exit.

The others soon followed, but while he Decepticon fired awkwardly, unable to hit a shot, Kumagawa observed that the children were focused on escaping, so he raised his hand pointing to the head of the Vehicon.

"[It's not my _fault]"_ He whispered smiling and a screw appeared in his hand and thrown directly at the head of the Decepticon.

The screw pulled Vehicon's head back when it impaled him right in the middle of his face, killing him instantly, then fell to his knees and finally his body collapsed. Kumagawa, turning the door, made the screw disappear.

"It's the Autobots!"

They heard the noisy sound of engines approaching, and the Autobots were transformed before they got close to humans.

"They are fine?"

"A Decepticon wanted to kill us!" Miko shouted pointing at the room.

"I got this!" Bulkhead shouted and approached the door dangerously, where he rolled and entered very quickly.

Kumagawa thought about Bulkhead's movements "[To be a fat cybertronian moves very quickly]"

Miko hit him

"There is no one here!" Bulkhead came out "All Vehicons are dead!"

The children looked confused "[He missed a shot, bounced and gave himself] Kumagawa reported.

"What?" Asked Jack

Arcee and the others accepted that explanation, as they recognized the awkwardness and bad luck of the Vehicons.

"Okay, on the go!"

The children had doubts about the death of the Decepticon, but said nothing.

Miko and Raf entered Bumblebee, while Arcee took Jack and Kumagawa. Then Miko shouted from Bumblebee.

"You found Fowler! ROCK ON!"

Kumagawa laughed at the moment "[That was quite an adventure, wasn't it?]

Arcee growled "And it will be the only one they will have"

* * *

Kumagawa raised an eyebrow. "[What happened to you, Ratchet?] He said watching Optimus weld a kind of sling on the Autobot doctor's arm.

They had reached the base about half an hour ago, and all humans had received a great scolding from the blue motorcycle, who was upset at the intrusion of humans on the battlefield. A short time later, Optimus' statement arrived and they were brought to the base, but the doctor seemed worn out, Arcee gave his report and Ratchet reluctantly took charge stabilizing of Agent Fowler, who had been tortured with Energon.

"We face an army of resurrected Cybertronians," Ratchet replied in a bad mood, perhaps for responding to Kumagawa or for pain in his arm.

"Zombies ..?" Miko asked upon hearing it. "They fought with Zombies and I missed it !?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Bulkhead" Optimus called, calling the Autobot's attention "You showed a bad trial by allowing humans to accompany you,"

The Autobot looked hurt, but finally raised his head in shame "It won't happen again ... I p-promise"

Miko got annoyed when she saw how his friend was scolding "But it wasn't her fault!"

"Miko!"

"[It is true]"

"Kumagawa!"

Kumagawa came forward with a childish smile "[It was Arcee's]"

The motorcycle was startled to hear the accusation "What !?"

"[Optimus left you in charge and in your selfishness for not wanting to endure us, you left the worst part for the poor Bulkhead, who can not even operate an SOS call]," he said quietly.

Arcee backed away "B-Well, I figured it was time for Bulkhead to take care of something, since he never did and—"

"[Patrañas and excuses, it was your duty as a soldier to follow up to that kind of annoying orders, but you let an unexpected soldier who only knows how to destroy take over our protection without knowing us, maybe he could with only Miko, but not with four and you were reckless to think that maybe Fowler would appear out of nowhere screaming as usual.] "Kumagawa said with a smile, until soon that smile turned to something more arrogant and dark. "[You were incompetent, Arcee, don't escape your responsibility and get ahead to face the consequences like an Autobot exemplary]

Kumagawa looked at the Autobot leader "[I think even good leaders don't make the best judgments. You shouldn't treat your soldiers like that, you make it seem like you prefer someone over others, maybe it's because Arcee is a girl? I know that girls they drive us crazy and even more when they are naked and without panties like Arcee, but that is still sexist Optimus, even if there is beauty in between.]

When he finished, everyone in the room watched Kumagawa with his jaw dropping, talking like that to an Autobot like Arcee and even to Optimus himself, everyone, even Ratchet, looked amazed and incredulous.

Miko came out of her shock first, and quickly pulled out her phone, tried to divert the subject.

"A-Also, look at this data!" She screamed

That seemed to make the change in the environment, where Optimus was about to respond, but walked away to see what Miko had.

"Hum ..." Optimus forgot the Kumagawa scene. "Ratchet, check it out, it could be important for Megatron."

Miko looked sideways at Kumagawa and winked at him, implying that he had successfully distracted Optimus and saved him from a scolding. Kumagawa was greatly blushed without changing his calm expression. However, Jack seemed worried when he heard Optimus' words.

"Woah, Megatron came back ...?" Jack asked "That's bad news, isn't it ?!"

Ratchet approached, ignoring the worried child, and looked at Miko's picture.

"I do not understand..."

She checked her cell phone "Oops, it was the Decepticon who wanted to crush Kumagawa, but he was so dumb that he died alone!" She said smiling.

Jack crossed his arms indignantly "Miko, Kumagawa almost died!" He exclaimed annoyed "This is not a game, when will your big head understand it !?"

She was offended "We were all going to die, you, me, Raf, Kumagawa, even them!" He aimed at the Autobots.

Kumagawa laughed at that joke

"Well ..." Jack denied "If this is a normal day with the Autobots, I don't want to be part of this!"

Kumagawa came forward "[Like it or not, Jack, you are already involved in this, and the Autobots are the only ones who can help you in case the Decepticons knock on your door.]

Jack growled "No! It's over!"

"Jack" Optimus caught his attention "Putting you in that danger was never our intention, however it is no longer the life of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all mankind." He spoke softly "We will understand your decision if you want to leave"

Jack looked down, hurt and reconsidering his decision.

"No point in long good-byes. Here's the door."

But those words killed his decision. Ratchet received a look of disapproval from humans, the doctor did not care and turned on the GroundBridge.

Jack let out an annoying sigh and turned to see the boy with "Raf, let's go" glasses

The young man looked around, meeting Bumblebee's sad gaze, and then looked at the teenager.

"I'll be fine, Jack ..." He said softly "See you at school."

It hurt the teenager not to be able to take Raf, since he cared for the child's well-being, so he looked at Miko, who looked at him with challenge, and finally watched Kumagawa.

"I guess you won't leave this madness either"

"[You suppose well]" Kumagawa said with his calm expression.

Jack gave him a smile and Kumagawa handed it back, but for the first time, it was a sincere smile. Then Jack walked away, he was intercepted by Arcee, they exchanged simple words and Arcee gave an expression of sadness to see how Jack moved away from their lives.

* * *

"[I think Ratchet wanted me to go with Jack]"

Arcee had been designated as Kumagawa's new guardian after Jack retired, she was more than reluctant to agree to be the guardian, and questioned Ratchet and Optimus about such a decision. Ratchet was the one who stood the least on humans and had touched the worst of them, so getting rid of him had made him so happy, while Arcee was upset, but in the end he received a big scolding from Optimus, who did not hold back in his scolding and had silenced her. Kumagawa had mocked her as they left the base, and Arcee regretted not having allowed the Decepticons to do what they wanted with Kumagawa.

"Why will it be?" He asked sarcastically.

"[Yes! But I must understand Ratchet, it's an old timer after all!]" Kumagawa said smiling, letting the breeze shake her black hair.

Thinking about how Ratchet had left her in charge of Kumagawa, Arcee agreed.

"[And how are the Cybertronians when they are older like Ratchet? They drop their metal dentures? Hahaha]"

Arcee would have made a face if he hadn't been in his vehicle mode "Kumagawa, shut up, ok?"

"[Oh, you don't want to make fun of your elders? Then why don't we make fun of Jack?]"

"Que-?

"[You know, that horrible relationship you had with him, and how you used he]"

Arcee slowed down "USE IT TO HIM !?"

Kumagawa smiled normally "[Yep, since you only got attached to him thinking of a comfort stuffed animal. You recently lost a loved one, and what you were looking for unconsciously was comfort, so you crawled into the crumbs of attention that you received from Jack, acting softly with him when they were alone but making silly comments in the presence of Optimus and the others. That kind of feeling and attachment is normal in humans, and I discovered that you are no different. You only see Jack as a pillow to hug and feel warmer, but not as a companion, you got very fast before the death of your friend, looking for a poor substitute.]

"ENOUGH!" Arcee shouted accelerating at full speed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, SO BETTER SHUT UP!"

Kumagawa's expression darkened "[Oh, but of course I know you, I always know the pretty girls looking for love and comfort, Medaka-chan was one of them with Zenkichi-chan, and if Medaka-chan was, they all are. Their nature is a carbon copy of ours, so they are predictable and equal to us, so don't even think of feeling superior, since by standards, the Autobots will be only Normals, and only that, while the Vehicons that you slaughter, are Minus] "

Arcee shuddered as she felt a chill wrap around her "I don't know what you're talking about, and you don't know what you're talking about, we and you are completely different!"

"[Oh, what do I hear, Arcee? Is that arrogance? Because obviously a war-condemned race wouldn't feel less than just organic beings, right?]" Kumagawa laughed bitterly "[I think you're the worst Autobot I've seen!] "

"Kumagawa" Arcee said "One more word, just one, and I throw you on the road and leave you stranded"

"[That proves my point, you think everything is resolved by being in a bad mood and with threats, you will be an excellent soldier on the battlefield and everything, but I don't think that's all the qualities of an exemplary Autobot]" Kumagawa smiled childishly . "[Arcee, you're the worst ... but you're lucky not to be as bad as me]

But behind that smile, something pestilent and disgusting was coming off, a feeling of disgust and disturbance enveloped the blue motorcycle, and she would have turned to face the young human, but something told her not to do it, and not to observe what It was happening in his rearview mirror. Rather he did not, since Kumagawa showed a completely black face where there were only two white holes instead of eyes and a macabre smile decorated his face.

So Arcee decided to continue the journey in silence

Upon reaching Jasper, she asked the young human "Where do I leave you?"

Kumagawa, again in normality, thought "[There is a building where I stay near the park]"

"Who park?"

"[How many parks are there?]"

Arcee did not argue and went to the place, when the blue motorcycle arrived he noticed that it was a three-story building. Without suspecting anything, Arcee was happy to get rid of Kumagawa.

The Minus got off the motorcycle "[Thanks for the trip, Arcee. See you tomorrow]"

She growled "Goodbye." He invoked a hologram while no one saw.

Kumagawa looked amazed at the hologram "[Woah! Can you show the image of who you want? Ouhhh! Become it!]" The boy took a picture from his pocket.

Arcee looked at the photo, and noticed that it was the image of a young Asian-looking girl with a beautiful appearance, voluptuous body, with an elegant uniform and long blue hair. Without wanting to admit it, the motorcycle liked the appearance of the human, so it adopted the image of the photo.

"Happy?"

Kumagawa looked with star eyes "[Woah! You're just like Medaka-chan! But ...]" He noticed the color of the hologram's eyes "[She has red eyes]"

Medaka's familiar face made a face. "It reminds me of the Decepticons eye color, I better use blue eyes."

Kumagawa shrugged "[If you insist]"

Arcee nodded and walked away with her new hologram.

Kumagawa, thinking of Medaka-chan, reminded all his other friends in Japan that they must surely be having an amazing time in their new lives, but for the first time, Kumagawa was proud of his lifestyle, since he felt that his life He was better than the rest and worse at the same time. Entering the building, Kumagawa remembered Jack and a certain blond friend ...

"[Hum, Jack certainly reminds me of Zenkichi-chan ...]" He said aloud to the readers "[Maybe Jack is also a Zero ...]"

* * *

In case you don't remember, in Medaka box it was

Zero: Determined people who make their own future and work their way. They are cataloged as those that are not affected by fate, or rather they do theirs. The only known Zero is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi


	4. Chapter 4

Kumagawa woke up to the sunlight hitting his face, he got up, made up his bed, cleaned his room, took a bath, fixed his clothes, looked in his small refrigerator for something to eat, getting cookies and milk, and finally with everything ready Kumagawa left the room.

Observing several people stuck with huge screws in the walls

"[Good morning!]" Kumagawa greeted the bleeding, crucified corpse of a robust man. "[How did you wake up today?]"

There was only silence

"[Yes, I slept very stiff too! That pillow is very hard]"

After Arcee left him at the entrance, Kumagawa came to his room and found a group of people digging through his things, thieves, and Kumagawa had no problem killing them and decorating the corridor with their corpses. There were few residents in this building, about four or five, living mostly on the first floors, so Kumagawa had the entire third floor for himself, so no one would notice what was going on upstairs. Still, he would remove them before the corpses stunk.

Going down while buttoning the buttons of his black jacket, Kumagawa arrived at the outskirts of the building with a big smile. Sighing deeply, he looked at the landscape in front of him

What was he supposed to do in the morning when Miko and Raf passed classes?

Without having anything in mind, Kumagawa just walked aimlessly in the boring streets of this town, maybe he can find something interesting, just like the first time !. Kumagawa had initially moved to Jasper to take a vacation from boring Japan and be the protagonist of a new story abroad, his destination being this town, since Yabumi Juunichou was also here, thinking that perhaps next to the Special a new entertainment would unfold. Unfortunately when he arrived at the place, he only found Normals and a Yabumi being a boring director, after their first meeting, he thought about leaving the place, but to his surprise Kumagawa met beings from another world.

The Autobots were interesting creatures, conscious mechanical beings with all human characteristics, finding similarity in the types of mentalities that housed society, but only Normals and Minus, with the Normals being the Autobots at the base, and the Minus being the unfortunate Vehicons, the cannonballs of war. Maybe in the future you will find Specials, Abnormals and who knows, maybe even a Not-Equal in the Cybertronian civilization.

Thinking about mindsets, Kumagawa was curious if maybe Optimus Prime is more than just a Normal, maybe he isn't, but it would take a little longer to analyze what kind of mindset belonged to the Autobot leader.

Kumagawa's blue eyes traveled around him on the streets, coming to be in a place where there were not many people. Thinking that something interesting might happen, Kumagawa kept pacing around looking for something out of the ordinary, but after a few minutes he had found nothing.

Until the black and orange color caught his eyes.

Across the street, there was a sleek, shiny black sports car with flaming orange and yellow paint decoration, the car was very eye-catching on these boring streets, and Kumagawa suspected such an interesting vehicle. Maybe the car is an Autobot or Decepticon under cover! Kumagawa thought his bored streak was ending, so he decided to cross the street to check his suspicions.

Upon reaching the car, he noticed that it was very well kept and very beautiful, but taking all the glitter out, there was no alien life in the car. Kumagawa had circled the car and had not found a single badge, and when he touched it, he also did not feel a sign to realize if it was a vehicle with a conscience.

"Hey!"

Kumagawa turned and met the green eyes of a tall young teenager with white skin, striking orange hair, and plain clothing.

"What are you doing sniffing my car !?" The orange-haired boy exclaimed.

Kumagawa smiled childishly "[I just admire the beauty of this car!]" He replied happily.

The boy put on his suspicious expression "You won't be a thief, huh?"

Kumagawa denied with his smile

The boy's green eyes sharpened. "Whatever ..." He walked to his car and leaned against it to get something out of his pockets and smoke.

Kumagawa cocked his head "[Aren't you too young to smoke cigarettes?]"

"Aren't you too weird to use square brackets?" The boy said.

Kumagawa's blue eyes blinked and then he moved closer to the boy. "[Oh, sorry for being so rude, maybe you're in a bad mood for not introducing myself.] He said smiling and showing his hand" [I'm Kumagawa Misogi, nice to meet you!] "

The boy blew out the smoke and then looked at Kumagawa's offered hand with critical eyes.

"... Vince" The green-eyed man introduced himself, and ignored the other boy's hand. "Kumagawa Misogi, huh? You are not from around here, but your face sounds familiar to me"

Kumagawa lowered his hand and leaned against the car "[I doubt it! It is true that I am not from around here, I am from Japan! I came to take a vacation here]" He said observing the landscape in front of him.

Vince laughed "Here? In the city of entertainment?" He asked sarcastically.

"[Yep]"

The green-eyed boy made a mocking sound.

"Oh, I remember! Your face ..!" Vince pointed the cigarette at him and a cheery look.

Kumagawa cocked his head with his confused smile

"You're that boy who comes out of the Japanese director's office!" Vince said "I saw you come out of that office a couple of times when I was in detention, but I don't see you in class. You've been missing, haven't you?"

Kumagawa smiled broadly "[And you? Shouldn't you be in class right now?]"

"Hey, I'm just skipping arts classes, they're so boring" Vince said dramatically, and then smiled "But at least I'm not missing weeks of classes."

"[And I'm not going to smoke in a desolate small square.]" Kumagawa replied, looking straight ahead.

"Yes? At least I'm not a skinny guy who uses brackets"

"[And I don't have such feminine hair]"

"At least I'm not a dwarf"

"[And I don't have a boring life]"

"And I a sad life"

Kumagawa and Vince looked at each other for a long time, until they burst out laughing. Why? They didn't know, but they knew this conversation was very funny and they both couldn't take the insults seriously. For the first time since arriving in the United States, Kumagawa felt comfortable, and Vince had been so tolerant towards such a rare boy.

"[You are funny and cool]" Kumagawa said making his laugh disappear little by little. "[You are the first Normal being totally Normal that I see so interesting]"

Vince raised an eyebrow at those words, but shrugged, "And you're the first weirdo not to hit."

"[Oh, I would have liked to see you trying]" Kumagawa said calmly. "[A Minus and a Normal talking quietly without killing or getting bored, this is a miracle!]

Vince shrugged, thinking it was just a weird comment from a weird person.

"[In Japan I never spoke to a Normal for more than a second, my negativity always depressed them and made them walk away. Although Zenkichi-chan was a Normal, it doesn't count as one anymore]" Kumagawa muttered.

Vince was so distracted smoking and his sense of hearing had to choose between silence or listening to Kumagawa's comment, so he unconsciously listened and responded.

"And I hadn't felt comfortable with a weirdo until now, since it shows that you're as lazy as I am, and that also ..." Vince smoked "You're a loser"

Kumagawa turned to see him and noticed that he was being targeted by Vince's cigarette, who was also smiling at him, showing his teeth.

"But it shows you are even more of a loser than me" He laughed "Like a minor character"

By the time Kumagawa realized it, Vince had already driven away with his elegant vehicle.

A simple Normal and a Minus chatting together, huh?

* * *

"Optimus, I found the location of the Megatron portal, it is ... in Earth orbit"

That's not good news

About half an hour ago Kumagawa had reached the base, alone, since Arcee did not come to pick him up, so he had to walk and cross the desert to get there. He did not hold a grudge against Arcee, since he knew that she hated him or had a feeling close to that, perhaps Arcee went after Jack to ask for comfort and that the human returned, it did not matter, anyway the other Autobots ignored the fact that Kumagawa had reached the base alone, minus the humans.

Raf and Miko were concerned when Kumagawa came smiling and only in his half-dirty clothes, and Kumagawa didn't mind telling them the truth. Miko commented that Arcee was unpleasant in some way for not taking over and letting Optimus scold Bulkhead. Raf was more empathetic, commenting that Kumagawa was important to them, and Kumagawa responded with a dramatic cry over concerns.

Now all three were near the Autobots to listen to the news.

Optimus approached Ratchet "He is out of our reach"

Miko jumped "Hey!" It caught everyone's attention "I know they don't fly, but what about the GroundBridge ?!" He pointed at the distant machinery.

Ratchet growled "The GroundBridge has a limited range!" He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Stretching it could break the vortex, it would launch us into the stars!"

Miko imagined the situation, finding it funny and amazing.

Optimus spoke in a heroic voice. "As Megatron must be on its way, I fear we must take that risk." He turned in the direction of the GroundBridge. "Getting to the portal first will be the only way to stop it."

Kumagawa almost fell asleep from that little sermon trying to give hope, until he heard the sound of a horn. Everyone turned to the entrance and found Arcee approaching with someone riding on it, and soon Jack took off his helmet.

"Hi!" The young teenager greeted them "See who came back!" He spoke with joy to the group.

However, the young human was ignored by the majority, only receiving happy faces from the other human children. Kumagawa laughed when he saw that his thoughts about Arcee and Jack were true, Arcee went to retrieve her stuffed animal.

"Autobots! Prepare to leave," Optimus ordered, ignoring Jack's arrival.

The young man deflated at not receiving a welcome, but decided to hide it and look at Arcee in confusion.

"Where?" She asked.

Miko calmly stepped forward "The final frontier"

Jack understood what the girl said and sighed in surprise, "into space !? I thought they couldn't get there."

Bumblebee gently lowered Raf and Kumagawa to the ground.

"So is!" Raf replied, confusing Jack further.

"[The Autobots will try!]" Kumagawa continued with a smile.

Arcee and Jack looked at each other, so the young man spoke "See you later ...?"

The blue motorcycle answered with a smile and drove away.

"[Hello Arcee!]" Kumagawa greeted, intercepting the Autobot. "[So does this mean that our time as mates is over?]"

She grimaced, and looked at Kumagawa's dirt-filled shoes, realizing that the human had had to walk to the base for not picking him up.

Arcee sighed and caught up with the human. "Unfortunately, your guardianship is now returned to Ratchet."

Both caught the shudder of the doctor who was operating the controls, earning a small and silent giggle from both.

"[Well, at least it was good while it lasted]" Kumagawa said with a smile.

Arcee smiled at him softly "It was hell to be your guardian, Kumagawa"

The young man returned the smile, but more childish "[I say the same]"

Both understood that they did not manage to please each other enough to be friends, but for themselves to be companions with mutual contempt, and with that feeling both could work.

GroundBridge was heard activating

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet said threateningly.

Optimus smiled slightly at him "We'll see each other again, old friend"

The Autobots put themselves in their places

"Autobots, Roll out!"

They transformed and sped up to the GroundBridge, disappearing from view. Ratchet looked concerned as he watched his friends leave, but he had some hope in store for them, as did the other humans, who knew that the world was in the hands of the Autobots right now, except for Kumagawa, who had already passed by. something similar in these situations.

Fortunately, the Autobots reached this portal safely, and Optimus communicated the situation to them through the command console.

:: The Decepticons appear to have suffered extensive damage to their interstellar navigation system ::

:: That was my doing! ::

:: Well done Bulkhead. Without the antenna, Megatron will not be able to point the SpaceBridge towards Cybertron:

Raf cocked his head "But they don't know where their planet is?" I ask

Ratchet sighed annoyed "Of course I do, but Cybertron is many light years away." He replied observing the children "His aim must be astronomically accurate"

Kumagawa raised both eyebrows "[So that sounds like a difficult situation for the Decepticons, but as the villains they are, they must have found another way to get there already, right?]"

:: Kumagawa is right, Ratchet, perhaps they have gotten an alternative system ... remote control ::

Ratchet thought about it, and with some contempt said "Hump, knowing the ground technology, I doubt there is a single telescopic radio antenna with enough power to locate Cybertron."

Raf, being the Special he was, had already searched for the possible system that the Decepticons would use.

"And what do you think of radio telescopic antennas?" He asked smiling, showing an image "Like the big chain in Texas."

But what the boy received was a very upset Ratchet rising above them.

"No, no, no! This is not a human child's game!"

:: Well thought out, Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler warn staff about security:

The doctor growled annoyed and humiliated

"You soldier, you don't have a uniform! Put on a pair of pants!" Agent Fowler stood up with a yelp, before falling back onto his stretcher unconscious.

Well, at least he wasn't as humiliated as the agent

"[That is going to be difficult ...]" Kumagawa muttered with amusement.

Raf ignored the unfortunate comment from the agent and went to work on the computer, looking frustrated after a few moments.

"I can't see your information, it's encrypted!" Raf hit the table in annoyance.

Ratchet decided to ask without sounding annoyed, "Could you sabotage the Decepticons?"

"Maybe ... but if I could enter" Raf replied with some hope.

An idea crossed Jack's mind "Hey Raf, what if we could take you inside? To the building itself?"

Raf understood what the teenager was saying "I would enter the network by skipping his protections!"

:: The risk is great, the Decepticons will see it. Even they could be there! ::

Kumagawa sank into place "[So much to stop a cliché villain ...]" the young man muttered.

Jack went through an internal conflict, but in the end he pushed his doubts and said "Optimus, c-with all due respect, you said so, this is beyond the safety of three humans."

Miko nodded "It's true, if they win they will annihilate us, along with all the human species!"

Kumagawa thought of a scenario where the Kurokami family and their other friends would face this problem.

There was silence

:: Raf ...? ::

Judging the tone, Raf sighed and replied "I want to try."

* * *

"[What exactly did we come to?]"

Jack sighed "Look, really Kumagawa, I've explained it to you five times! Do you ever listen to me?"

"[Do you ever hear yourself?]" Kumagawa laughed "[I was just joking, I know what we came for, we are Raf's bodyguards!]"

The aforementioned boy was busy sitting in front of a computer displaying complicated number graphics, but moments later he jumped out of his place.

"I'm in!"

Miko approached them "Hey, did you realize that security is nil here?"

"[Hahaha, it's as if a Decepticon had come before us to eliminate security and take over the telescope radio they need.]"

Jack hit him "Stop kidding, Kumagawa"

"... I entered, but just like the Decepticons"

Jack looked surprised at the boy in glasses

"How do you know!?" Miko asked running to see the computer.

Raf showed them the screen, where complicated diagrams and symbols were displayed.

"There are schematics with the same symbology that were on your ship" he replied, and then smiled "But this time I will download them!" He showed his Pendrive.

Kumagawa was bored, technology had never been his thing, so he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"[Talk to me when something interesting happens]"

Jack looked at him disapprovingly "If you're so bored, why did you come with us?"

"[Why not? Maybe something interesting happens, it is an American cliche when the small group walks away and leaves on their own]" The young man replied with a smile.

"Those cliches are from horror movies!"

Kumagawa ignored Jack, and frustrated Jack turned his attention to Raf and Miko.

Kumagawa thought of these Normals, Raf was a Special, and he fulfilled his trait of Special by hacking a network which would save the planet, instead Miko and Jack were boring and insignificant, and the only thing that did not make them stay away from him was not show his true nature, just a moment ... Why was he hiding in the first place? The Normals were pathetic and simple, who cared what happened to the extras in this story? There was no Normal that was worth ... No, wait, if there was one, Vince. The half-idiot boy with flashy hair acted as he wanted, surely causing harm to the rest and being a jerk, those kinds of people in the Normals were always disposable, but Vince was minusculely different, thinking about it, he looked up at the ceiling.

The moment he looked up at the ceiling, Kumagawa noticed the camera turned on, and heard as the camera made a faint ping, someone was spying on them.

"They're targeting Cybertron again!"

Raf had apparently achieved his goal

"I'm going to disconnect them" the boy with glasses proposed.

Jack leaned in. "And what happens when they see that we cheated on them?"

Raf looked at him "It's just virtual combat, like an online game!" The boy smiled confidently.

"It is true Jack!" Miko exclaimed. "

Young Minus watched as the door to the room opened silently, and something like a long and dangerous cybernetic tentacle entered it, surely a Cybertronian work.

"What could they do being thousands of miles from here?"

A great roar sounded behind them, and the three children quickly turned around, meeting Kumagawa's back.

"W-What was that sound ...!?"

Jack, however, saw something more strange, just on the wall outside the room there was a kind of tentacle that squirmed and caused squeaks, but the strangest thing was that the tentacle had been pierced by an object that kept it nailed to the wall.

A huge screw

Kumagawa raised his arm pointing in the direction where the screw had pierced, and the only thing the other humans couldn't see was Kumagawa's grim and happy expression, an expression that would have made them shiver just from seeing her.

"Kumagawa, what happened !? What is that !?" Jack yelled backing away, as the screw had appeared out of nowhere to apparently attack the tentacle.

Kumagawa squinted at them with a thin smile. "[We are not alone]" He replied. "[Raf, I recommend you continue what you were doing, I'll take care of this!]"

Raf did not hesitate to do what the young man said, so he cleared his mind of the thousands of questions about that scene, and decided to focus on the most important thing. Instead, Jack and Miko were still gaping at the tentacle writhing and trying to break free of the wall.

Smiling, Kumagawa left the room. "[Stay here my friends! I have work to do]"

"Wait!"

"Kumagawa, no—!"

The door closed behind him, and Kumagawa looked at the tentacle a few moments before preparing to run at a high speed that characterized it, following the path of the tentacle. In the end, the young Japanese man came to a spacious room nearby, where he was fortunate enough to see a Decepticon, a real dark and huge Decepticon hunched over large machinery.

This Decepticon was different from the Vehicons, this one was thinner, with dark purple paint, long limbs and an intimidating aspect, since it did not even show a face, but a pointed and dark visor that covered the entire face.

Kumagawa smiled at him as the Decepticon moved, and he felt that he was looking at him now.

"[Hi, I'm Kumagawa Yuki!]"

* * *

Soundwave had been on earth for several years, and his responsibility was to know everything about the dominant species and the technology that might be useful to them. Through the Internet, Soundwave had found out everything, from the parts of the human body to knowing all the limits of these, and he could classify them as simple and primitive earthlings. They were not individually and unarmed, but Soundwave was a gladiator in their past, and he knew that even the weakest and most insignificant can be a mortal warrior if underestimated.

Which still amazes him, as through the camera in the human children's room, Soundwave had seen the moment when the dark-robed boy had brought up a screw, considerably large for a human, and thrown into his tentacle to go through and stick it to the wall.

Without weapons or anything, this human had managed to 'hurt' him

And he was more surprised to see when seconds after leaving the room, the little human was standing near the doors, looking at him with a false smile.

Presenting as Kumagawa Yuki

"[Nah, I was kidding, I'm not Kumagawa Yuki]"

Or maybe not

"[My name is Kumagawa Misogi! Nice to meet you!]"

Soundwave moved slowly, trying to face the small human.

"[Well, it's not a pleasure, since you tried to attack us a while ago.]" He said inflating his cheeks childishly and raising his arms forward "[So I have no choice but to kill you!]" From one second to another , the teenager's expression changed to something sadistic.

Then Soundwave personally witnessed how screws appeared out of nowhere in the human's hands.

"[Goodbye, Decepticon!]"

Knowing not to underestimate him, Soundwave quickly raised his arm and the blaster formed to charge and fire.

However, before launching the attack, the screw hit the tip of his blaster, destroying and frying his weapon, causing him great pain, but he did not have time to sink, as he quickly dodged the other screw thrown at him, managing to hear as the screw hit the wall behind him hard. Then he noticed that the young human had now made a great leap and launched himself at him with a happy, bloodthirsty expression. Soundwave was also fast, so he managed to raise his other arm and push the human away, and at the same time managed to pull his trapped tentacle and bring him into the room.

The young human crashed into the wall and bounced off the ground, but nevertheless he got up instantly and threw another screw at him, but Soundwave was faster, managing to dodge the screw and taking advantage of his tentacle to catch the human.

The young human was not writhing or trying to escape his tentacle, he just stayed calm as he was brought up to Soundwave's viewfinder level.

"[Don't look at the face, look at the hands]"

Soundwave's tentacle broke when cut by two huge screws, freeing the human, but before falling to the ground, more screws were thrown in Soundwave's direction, and Soundwave covered himself with his arm but the screws had pierced through its thin plating. . Surprised by the damage he received, he lowered his arm with three nailed screws, and looked at the human, who was on the ground smiling maliciously at him.

Knowing that he lacked time to kill the human and pursue his mission, Soundwave had to prioritize what to focus on. Normally Soundwave was not the Decepticon type who liked to murder the youngest members of a species, but there were always exceptions ...

Unfortunately not today, so he sent the order to Laserbeak to activate.

His faithful minicon listened to the order and quickly set out to finish off the human while his master was busy locating Cybertron. Laserbeak soon saw his target, staring at him with those disgusting organic eyes filled with curiosity and awe, he lit his little blaster and shot the target, unbelievably the human dodged it with unusual agility and swiftness, the minicon would admit he was shocked but This was not the time for that, so he kept shooting.

Soundwave watched sideways as Laserbeak took care of the human, analyzing the behavior of the young man, the Decepticon was concerned to discover that the human only played with his minicon. Not knowing how to react, Soundwave had to choose to focus.

Moments later he had reached Cybertron and reported to Starscream.

:: It was time! Lord Megatron will be furious at you, Soundwave! ::

Ignoring the message, Soundwave cut a nearby cable and knew it was time to face the human. Turning around, he heard and felt something break, then his hidden optics widened.

Laserbeak was nailed to the wall with multiple screws going through his wings and his spark chamber, spilling a large amount of vital Energon all over his body, leaving a large puddle on the ground. Puddle in which the human stood on his back with a screw in hand.

"ZdAaeJSISNjFoqklsK_SKbzjSLiIIiilLllL ... !"

The Soundwave vocalizer couldn't adjust to all the piercing scream the Decepticon was letting out, only a static screech was heard all over the place. The Soundwave spark was crumbling, a burning consuming him, filling his vision with warning panels, his processor could not bear all that suffering. His old bond with Laserbeak now sang quietly, Soundwave being left alone in cold darkness.

Suddenly Soundwave was able to cope with the sad agony of anger

"YOoUuu!"

Then Kumagawa Misogi turned around, showing him an innocent smile "[I hope you remember that I was the one you attacked]" The rest of the Laserbeak Energon soaked the young man's face "[I am the victim!]"

Soundwave lunged at the human with murderous intent, the only thing on his mind was to destroy him, make him suffer, and give him the worst torture and death to avenge Laserbeak.

However, in that fraction of seconds before putting his hands around the human's body, he saw those full lips move, recorded the prayer.

"[Hey, hey, why are you attacking me? If nobody hurt anyone here!]"

Then he mercilessly crushed him in his hands, listening to the creak of the human's weak bones shatter as the young man exploded in red blood that spattered all over his plating. The Decepticon stood motionless looking at the shattered and crushed corpse of the young human in his hands, where the entire upper part was ground, making it impossible to decipher what the human's appearance was.

Then Soundwave felt warm again, looking up, he observed that the destroyed body of Laserbeak was there, healthy and clean, without any scratch and observing him with live optics.

There it was, Laserbeak was alive

Laserbeak was alive ...

He dropped the human's corpse to the ground, where only a splash was heard and a pile of flesh and bones landed on the solid floor.

His minicon flew back to his master and Soundwave wrapped him in a desperate, awkward hug, the Decepticon's body trembling hotly. The link checked, Soundwave could feel the emotions explode from his minicon, where confusion, joy and fear were fighting to dominate him, surely Laserbeak is also listening to all his storm of emotions, but it did not matter, here it mattered that Laserbeak was alive ...

"AAAAHHHHHH !"

So focused on his moment that Soundwave did not notice that the small door to the room opened and three small humans appeared. Finding the origin of the scream, he saw that there were three human children looking at him with horror and fear, where one of them had fallen to the ground in shock and horror. Knowing that his mission was over, Soundwave had to leave.

Laserbeak knew it was not a time for questions or comfort, so he latched onto his master's chest and waited for them both to leave.

Soundwave leapt onto the ceiling of the room, but before leaving, he turned around and snapped a photo of the Autobots' three human allies. Looking down a bit more, Soundwave stared at the pile of flesh that was the human now, feeling the link from Laserbeak and how his reality about life and death had been distorted; Now that he guaranteed that the human would not come back to life as Laserbeak?

He transformed and flew to heaven with that overwhelming question on his processor.

* * *

Jack felt his stomach churn in revulsion and disgust, trembling and feeling cold from the shock. He didn't want to believe it, Jack didn't want to believe that those legs in those black pants were those of a certain person he recognized. In the background, Jack heard Miko on the ground shaking and crying inconsolably, while Raf had backed away until he hit the wall and slid down the floor with tears on his horror-filled face.

Right in the middle of the room was a pile of meat where only a couple of limbs were recognized.

Jack couldn't stand the sight of those loose intestines anymore and turned to vomit.

"KUMAGAWA !" The Japanese girl cried heartily.

Kumagawa was dead, the Decepticon had killed him.

* * *

"Time we don't see each other"

Kumagawa's blue eyes flickered, and he noticed that in all the cloudy feeling, he was in that empty classroom, where a young woman in a pink dress, pink bows and long hair was waiting for him sitting at the teacher's table.

"[Anshin'in-san ...]"

Anshin'in, the Not Equal, his old love was in front of him.

"Kumagawa-kun" The beautiful young woman greeted with a smile.

Young Minus settled into his desk and smiled at him "[Anshin'in-san! So much so that we don't see each other, you've gotten a little fat!]"

Najimi showed a small relaxed smile "It's rude to say that to a friend after so long."

"[Yes! I was great too, by the way, your new dress is very cute, the pink fits you!]" Kumagawa replied, ignoring the Not Equal's answer with a happy smile. "[What else did you do after graduation?]"

Najimi leaned back and replied with his smile "I just dedicated myself to observing the other Normals, Minus, Specials and Anormals around the world. You know? Spain and Bolivia are the places with the most Abnormals in the world." He replied smiling "And what can you tell me?"

"[I think you know I have to tell you, Anshin'in-san]"

Something flashed in Najimi Ajimu's brown eyes

"Ah ~ The Autobots and Decepticons."

Kumagawa suspected that someone like Najimi Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui had some knowledge of the existence of Autobots and Decepticons on Earth, as they were both possibly the oldest of humanity.

Kumagawa returned the innocent smile "[Then you knew it]" He spoke.

She nodded "Um yes, they were here a long time ago and they got to be interesting. I remember even when they got to Earth, in fact it wasn't that long ago, it was just over a century ago."

Kumagawa would lie if he didn't say he was surprised, since that was such a short time.

"But it seems like they finally had contact with civilian humans, great, as it was starting to get boring that they only talked to the US government." she said quietly "Do you think you can defeat one on your own?"

Kumagawa smiled at him

"I thought so" Najimi swung her legs and in a calm voice said "but I hope you don't endanger our existence to the simple mind of the Normals ... or aliens"

The young human rose from his desk "[Don't worry Anshin'in-san, I assure you that I will expose her!]"

Najimi sighed "Do not give spoilers to our readers"

* * *

Everything went black

"AHHH !"

Miko was shocked when she looked at the pile of meat and legs on the ground, where an unimaginable fear covered her for the first time when she saw the huge Decepticon stained with the blood of Kumagawa's remains. She fell to the ground from the horror that consumed her, and began to cry when she saw that a friend of hers was dead in front of her, but nevertheless, minutes later she heard a gasp from Raf and looked up with tears to see what instead of a pile of flesh and blood, someone was safe and sound.

Kumagawa was alive

Miko screamed terrified

"K-K-Kuuuma — Kumagawwa?" Jack stammered, as his hands trembled and he sweated cold, believing that his eyes were deceiving him.

Kumagawa's body was clean, completely healthy and intact, even his uniform was without any scratch. None of the children could believe it, believing that they were crazy, however, when they turned to see each other and realized that it was not a collective madness, they were seriously seeing Kumagawa lying and healthy a few meters from them.

Then Kumagawa's eyes widened and he stood up.

The three children jumped from their places, trembling and not wanting to believe what they saw.

"Oh, G-God ... A- A Zombie ...!" Miko stammered, breathing hard and with horror on her face.

However, Kumagawa's resurrected body did not approach them with its rotten skin and an urge to eat a brain, but instead got up and stretched like someone waking up in the morning. Then he turned and looked at them with a calm, smiling expression.

"[Guys! Hello!]" Kumagawa greeted

The three backed away

Kumagawa noticed that and giggled "[Oh come on! You won't believe I'm a zombie, right?]"

All three were still in place. Reality surpassed _fiction_ at the moment.

Kumagawa thought that it would be a normal reaction for some Normals, since those who did not know their Minus were only surprised in silence and then thought about how to kill it.

Sighing, the young man said "[Okay, I'll explain.]" Then he sat down on the cold floor "[How about you take a seat?]"

After a couple of minutes, the children also sat cautiously.

"[Well, where do you want to start?]"

* * *

:: Optimus! I detect an expanding mass in the portal, it has a very peculiar signal ... ::

About a few minutes ago it was that the children had arrived at the base with the news, where they reported that a certain Decepticon on the premises ruined their plans, and that they were fine, of course Ratchet did not care about the condition of the human children and he only commented on bitter things about failure.

The three human children only exchanged glances, very pale, Kumagawa being the only one with a smile across the entire base.

The young teenager had explained everything about different types of people's Mentalities, which were classified as Normal, Special, Abnormal, Minus and Not Equal. Giving the news that in the world there were certain types of people who possessed superhuman and almost magical abilities, in addition that Kumagawa belonged to the category of Minus, a sad and smiling boy at his defeats. The children were speechless upon hearing the explanation, until Raf asked about Kumagawa's ability, where the young Japanese man replied explaining his ability, upon learning what Kumagawa was capable of, the three children trembled. Jack, fearfully, decided to ask about what happened to the Decepticon, learning that Kumagawa had killed the Decepticon's pet and had taken revenge, but not before Kumagawa brought him back to life again. Imagining what the terrifying ability of "All Fiction" could do, the children trembled, but understanding the situation, they decided to return to base, feeling nauseous from just remembering everything that had happened.

:: Dark Energon, Ratchet, we must destroy the GroundSpace ::

Dr. Autobot listened carefully

:: There is enough active Energon inside to achieve its detonation, but we need something to turn it on ::

Ratchet growled :: If I only knew how they designed the GroundSpace, I could find a solution. ::

"Ah ..." Thanks to Primus that Raf had heard that last comment amid the mess of fear and worry in his head "Schemes s-do they serve?"

Ratchet looked at the Pendrive with concern and then spoke :: Optimus, I must say, GroundSpace is the only way to get to Cybertron, are you sure destroying it is the right option? ::

:: I'm afraid that's the way it is ::

Ratchet closed his optics and then expressed determination "Well, whatever happens, let this hour of darkness light up"

"Kumagawa?" Jack watched the young man walk away once Ratchet had finished speaking, but before going after him, Miko touched his shoulder.

She looked at him with wet eyes "Are you sure ...?" He asked referring to the young man.

Jack still felt Miko's trembling on his shoulder, and then he watched Kumagawa walk away, finally looking back at the young woman.

"Miko, he is still our friend ... he, he saved us today" Jack reminded him.

Miko wrinkled her eyebrows remembering when she saved them from that tentacle, so she released the young man's shoulder, Jack then walked away.

Kumagawa lay down on a nearby sofa, looking relaxed and calm.

"Kumagawa ...?"

Young Minus looked to the side, meeting a Jack with a somewhat worried expression and smelling of a little fear.

"[Hello Jack! What's wrong?]" He asked smiling.

"Y-You ... are you okay?"

Kumagawa cocked his head without understanding

"[Sure! I already told you that with All Fiction I can turn my death into nothing!]" He replied in a cheerful tone.

Jack nodded heavily, still trying to digest the matter of the Japanese superpower "Yes, B-But ... But you died, that is, is ..." He shook his head "Are you okay?"

Kumagawa slightly raised his eyebrows "[Are you worried?]"

The taller boy nodded "Yes, I am, since you-you died" he spoke "That is not normal and much less something unhealthy, something must happen to you"

Young Minus then understood the other boy's behavior, causing him tenderness "[Aww, how nice to care about me, but I'm fine Jack!]"

"Kumagawa!" Jack moved closer, with an uneasy expression "You died! Understand, you died ... you were b-butchered by a Decepticon, I saw your remains throughout the room, I saw y-your bones and meat ... w-was. .. "

For that reason he did not like interacting with the Normals, they tended to fall into despair faster, lacking some ability or having no knowledge of mentalities, they were more difficult to make believe than those around them.

Sighing, Kumagawa raised his hand and gestured

"[Jack, worse things happened, this was nothing. So you shouldn't worry, I just accept those nice dialogues from the girls ~]"

Jack changed his expression to an annoyed "Do you think everything is a game !?"

Kumagawa snapped his fingers with a big smile "[That's the way I like guys to talk to me!]"

The dark-haired young man approached faster "What is going through your head !? You don't realize what just happened !? You died! Not only that, we are in the alien base! The bad guys could go to our houses and kill our families! The world could end! Please Kumagawa, react! "

There was silence, only Ratchet's voice was heard speaking with Raf in the background

"[...Do you feel better?]

Jack dropped onto the sofa "No"

"[I understand that this is difficult to digest, perhaps a little more than aliens with a strange appearance similar to ours, but you will have to accept it soon, I am not your enemy ... For now]"

Tired of making his mind work, especially to reassure himself about the possible end of the world and erase the image of Kumagawa's corpse, Jack looked at the ground with empty eyes.

"Enemy ..." He laughed lightly "Maybe that doesn't matter in the future, maybe today the Decepticons will win"

Kumagawa clicked his tongue "[They won't, the Autobots will always win, the good guys always do]"

Jack released his fear and nerves, and replaced them with sadness and anguish.

"Yes ..." Then his eyes flashed, turning to see the other young man "... Or could you win for them"

Kumagawa returned his gaze "[What—? Oh! Oh ...]" The young man understood "[Do you want to use me as a Deus ex Machina?]"

Jack didn't understand, but kept talking. "Listen, Kumagawa, you said that with that power of yours you could turn everything into nothing, you- you could turn the ... the Decepticons into n-nothing?"

The young man looked at Jack with a calm expression "[If I could]"

"So-!"

"[But I will not]"

Jack opened his eyes "What !?"

"[It's not my war, Jack]"

The teenager growled "Kumagawa! It is also our war, it has become our war since they came to Earth, and if you can do anything to help them, do it!"

"[Oh, Jack, don't you realize?]"

Jack growled "From what?"

"[The Autobots will win, because this time they get help from someone with a better ability than mine]" He looked at the bottom "[Raf will get it]"

Jack narrowed his eyes

That was impossible

"Yes!"

Agent Fowler's voice echoed, drawing everyone's attention.

"... Right?" Apparently the Agent had already woken up.

"The portal is ready" Ratchet reported.

Miko jumped for joy and turned to show her happy face to her other friend, who returned an incredulous expression.

Jack was surprised to hear the news from Ratchet "Did they do it?"

Kumagawa showed a big smile "[Have a little faith in others]"

Hearing that, a small part felt guilty for not believing that Raf would actually do it, but no one could blame him for wanting to save their planet in any way ... right?

"Optimus, the GroundBridge awaits you!" Ratchet exclaimed in the communications.

They would be back soon, Jack couldn't help but get up from his place.

Kumagawa stood up "[How about we go see which of them died?]" He asked cheerfully.

Jack growled and walked away quickly, being followed by Kumagawa, both boys soon came close to the other humans, who piled up and walked away from Kumagawa, including Agent Fowler, who upon recognizing him did his best not to flinch at the negative aura that enveloped the young man.

Raf showed a worried face, even more than when he was close to Kumagawa "Do they think they ...?"

Ratchet looked at his arm with the vital signs of each Autobot "Four signs of life, but one is very weak ..."

The children exchanged looks of concern, hoping that none of their companions was seriously injured.

When the first figure passed through, relieved many in the room, Optimus appeared safe and sound, followed by Bulkhead just as healthy, to the delight of Miko, who couldn't help but run towards her friend, leaving the two other children distressed. Finally Bumblebee and Arcee appeared, freezing Jack, who saw his friend's injured body being carried by the yellow Autobot.

Miko and Raf approached Jack to offer comfort. The young man looked down, with a terrified and anguished expression, before lifting his face and turning to look at the boy who was next to Ratchet.

The anger and sadness were in his gaze

"Relive it"

Kumagawa understood the message, narrowing his eyes with a sinister smile, while the other Autobots in the room looked at him confused, making the other two children shudder.

"Revive who ...?"

The children returned their gaze to Bumblebee, who was now holding an awake and weak-looking Arcee. Jack quickly approached, taking the motorcycle's hand.

She laughed tenderly "Really, Jack? There are other motorcycles in the world ..."

Jack's lips trembled, but in the end he smiled faintly

"But you were the first"

"[Awww!]" Kumagawa scoffed in the background.

Ratchet nudged the teen into silence, until he turned to see Optimus.

"And Megatron?"

Optimus turned his attention to his doctor "Not even Megatron could resist that explosion"

That news jumped Miko and Kumagawa, who turned their attention to the Autobot leader. Miko ran in front of the largest Autobot and asked

"So ... Does that mean it's all over? Will you order... us to go and forget everything?" She asked fearfully not to see Bulkhead again.

Optimus looked at the four humans, stopping at Kumagawa, who was still smiling relaxedly. Without much thought, he knew his answer by knowing the noble actions of these humans.

"No"

Agent Fowler would have been offended that he hadn't been consulted for that decision, after all, human affairs were his, but he would let it pass this time to take a closer look at the one who made him tremble and back off.

Kumagawa, no? Fowler would find out who this boy really was.

So he left without saying anything, and thinking about the words that the other boy said to his friend.

_"Relive it ..."_

* * *

I had a hard time putting the cap on, I fell asleep every now and then erased everything written :(

I liked Vince from the show, don't blame me


End file.
